Truth hurts
by Usami Hana Haruka
Summary: Ritsu feels hurt and confused as her and takano fight until someone she had long been waiting for turns up at her doorstep making Masamune lose all hope... that is until he finds out this new comer's secret
1. Hope Lost

Ritsu sat with her head in her hands, tears streaking down her face as she slid down the door after running from her boss' apartment again. She heard a thud on the wall from next door. She knew she had hurt him again, but she couldn't bring herself to give in. she was waiting for someone else, how could she? She was so confused and hurt that she couldn't take it until a soft thudding at the door caught her attention. She stood up opening the door with the chain on and peaked out the door only to close it, all but rip the chain off and ran into the arms of the man waiting there.

" _Rafael"_ Ritsu sobbed in English

" _I've come to get you, my darling Ritsu. Ritsu why are you crying?"_ Rafael replied as he hugged her close.

" _It's fine now"_ Ritsu smiled _"What about…"_

" _She is no longer my girlfriend you do not have to worry"_ Rafael smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Just as he did Masamune came out with the intention to talk to Ritsu. He froze at the sight of the strange blond holding his Ritsu however the couple didn't even notice him.

Masamune's heart broke and decided that the talk could wait and left them be. He swiped his keys and wallet and stormed out of his apartment heading for the nearest bar.

Truth hurts

It had been a few days since then and Masamune was in a foul mood, more so than usual and Ritsu had noticed but didn't care as long as it wasn't directed at anybody. During his lunch break however he would disappear for a while out of the building and came back slightly mellowed out and smelling of alcohol which pissed off the subordinate.

However, she wasn't willing to clear up what was going on as it was stopping him from jumping her and had backed off to give her, her space. However, now it was starting to get on the brunette's nerves. It was now break time on the Friday and Ritsu decided stop this ridiculousness.

"Takano-san what the hell is going on with you" Ritsu hissed when she intercepted him in the hall way "You're acting like a child"

"I don't see what this had got to do with you, Onodera" Takano snapped back.

"It's your childishness that is making it very hard to work under you" Onodera hissed.

"Then transfer to a different department" Masamune growled glaring down at the woman he loved more than anything. It hurt, hatred blazed in her eyes back at him. However, her posture seemed to relax from it's defensive stance and that's when he knew she had misunderstood again.

"So you _were toying around with me"_ Onodera hissed "And I had let you get so far inside my head…"

"Ritsu, wait" Ritsu tried sprinting off but Masamune managed to catch her wrist "Ritsu, I saw you the other day with that foreigner, I'm just trying to get over that, I didn't mean that in the way you think."

"Oh really?"

"Yes! It just hurts seeing you happy with someone other than me and I guess on top of the heartbreak I let myself get delusional into thinking you loved me then forced that onto you. I don't think he is right for you, I think he's a bit fishy, _But"_ Masamune stated sternly before she could defend him "I'm not going to get in the way of what makes you happy, even if it isn't me" Masamune then turned and walked away to his usual spot. Once he was gone Ritsu turned away to head back.

"You made me doubt my feelings for Rafael, Masamune, even though you've basically let me go, you still do" Ritsu whispered to herself as she clutched a hand over her heart. And for some reason she could feel the heartache.

Truth hurts

Masamune walked down the street towards a nearby bar. He felt horrible, the hurt was too deep as memories of the tall blond holding Ritsu, the woman he loved dearly looked back at him with so much love he couldn't bare it. What was worse was the man, despite his gentle and loving demeaner his eyes didn't reflect that same look back at her.

He remembered everything about the man. He had worn a white suit with a black handkerchief in his breast pocket, shining glacier blue eyes and golden blonde hair. Masamune couldn't help but take in how the person how had stolen his first love away from him. He didn't know how he was going to move past this. His life had gone to shit, he had thought his luck had turned when she had arrived back into his life, just as beautiful as she had been, even more so with her womanly figure.

But then turned around to bite him in the ass.

Takano sighed as the familiar sight of the bar came up into the distance but also something else. He turned his attention towards it trying to spot it in the crowed of people and his eyes widened in shock. It wasn't long until pure rage enveloped him, he pulled out his phone and snapped a photo and he turned back to Marukawa

 **This was a request fic and has nothing to do with the misery series**

 **Also, I own nothing**

 **Please rate and review**


	2. when in disaster

It had been a week since Masamune had stopped going down to the bar during his break. However, the editor in chief was far from happy. Despite the approving look he gets from Ritsu when he returns from break sober that lifted his spirits slightly – he hadn't had a chance to talk with the woman for that entire week as she would always be whisked off somewhere by that shitty blonde as if he knew he wanted to talk with her.

He couldn't bring himself to call him out in front of the rotting bastard but he couldn't when Ritsu looked so happy. However, that ended today. Each and every time he went out he spotted that no good asshole up to no good. Masamune marched into the emerald department "Onodera come with me" Masamune growled.

Masamune lead them to one of the meeting rooms and lend on the table. "What's wrong? Did something happen"

"I want you to hear me out ok you cannot say a word until I am done" Ritsu nodded. "I know I am not supposed to bring personal stuff into work but your "Boyfriend is leaving me no choice" Ritsu frowned but stayed silent. "This has nothing to do with us and I'm not meddling at all but it's something you need to know because I cannot stand back and let this happen. Ive tried telling you but he just kept getting in the way" confusion skittered across her face.

"Let what happen?" Masamune pulled his phone out of his back pocket and pulled up the photos

"he's been hanging around with this chick for a while now. You two can work out wants going on because I don't want to assume he's cheating and to be completely truthful my feelings could be clouding my judgement-"

"No, they aren't" Ritsu turned to the picture of Rafael with his arm linked with a woman's and showed it to Masamune "That woman's name is Ashley, they were dating before I had gotten together with him. He said he'd left her though"

"What exactly did he say?"

"he said 'she isn't my girlfriend anymore'" Masamune sighed and opened his arms out to her as she looked like she was about to break down. She ran to him and cried her heart out. "I'm so stupid"

"You're not stupid he deceived you" Masamune pressed a kissed to the top of her head as he held her close. It was hurting him to see her this way bearing it as best he could for her. It was a few minutes later that Ritsu finally calmed down and pulled away rubbing her eyes.

"I have a really bad choice in relationships" Ritsu sniffled

"Ouch" Masamune said in mock offence

"Admit it ours didn't turn out that great either" Ritsu defended.

"Yea but I willing to give it a chance to change that" Masamune said quietly. Ritsu drew a sharp breath.

"Takano-"

"It's just out there. I'll always be here if you need it. In more ways than one" Masamune turned to move when he felt Ritsu grab his sleeve.

"Even after how awfully I've treated you… why do you still care for me?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because I love you" Masamune then continued to walk. "Take the time you need, I'll send Kisa to you" And then he was gone. Confusion swirled in her heart as she broke down once more.

 **Truth hurts**

Takano strolled back into emerald "Kisa, Ritsu is in meeting room 1 I just had to give her some bad news and some girl talk may do her good"

"I got it, for how long"

"As long as she needs Me, Mino and Hatori can help her out on the work side of things"

"Ok" Shouta immediately left to go to the distraught girl. Masamune however was in turmoil himself, she had been crying her eyes out because he had ruined the illusion of happiness she had, had and no matter how much he wished for it he could never give her true happiness, not when it was clear she didn't love him.

 _But it doesn't hurt to try. Even if it means ratting out every asshole that tries to hurt her, or even if… if it's in the arms of another man._

 **Truth hurts**

Ritsu heard someone enter the room quietly as she sat curled in on herself. "Ricchan, you okay?"

"I don't know anymore"

"What happened?" the older woman cooed.

"I thought I could trust this cheating asshole." Ritsu sobbed.

"Who? Takano-san?"

"No! no not Takano-san nothing is going on between us. No, it was this guy I had met in England, Rafael"

"That asshole is gonna get it" Shouta seethed

"Also, I am getting so confused about my feelings for Takano, I can't-"

"Ricchan let me tell you something" Ritsu turned to face the baby faced woman "When I first met Yukina – My boyfriend – I felt so confused. He has a nice face and an even better body-"

"Ew Kisa-san"

"- oh hush, anyways when we met up again an hour later my hope was slowly draining away that I would at least have a chance with him and it hit rock bottom when he suddenly kissed me" Shouta continued "I had never felt so confused in my life and looking back on it, I had been falling in love with him – I still am – more and more every day. Don't you think it could be the same for you?"

"Maybe, but it hurts, I thought I was in love with…"

"You two clearly weren't meant to be, Ricchan, but Takano-san might be better, we've all noticed that he gives you special care and we all encouraged him because we could feel the chemistry and you two just…fit!"

Ritsu giggled at Shouta's loss for words.

The two girls stood up "Thank you, Kisa-san"

"Anytime Ricchan"

 **Truth hurts**

It was towards the end of the day and Ritsu had returned to her place and Masamune was relieved to see she had gone back to normal. Ritsu had decided to take a break only to run into Masamune.

"How are you feeling?"

"I could be better I guess"

"you know where to find me if you need me" Masamune smiled softly at her and Ritsu smiled back, life slowly entering her eyes. Just as he was about to walk past she grabbed his sleeve again.

"C-can we walk home together?" Ritsu asked with her head bowed. Masamune raised his hand and placed it on top of her head

"If that's what you want I would be more than happy too" he agreed as he let his hand slip through her locks as he walked away missing the bright red of Ritsu's cheeks.


	3. Party time

"Onodera, come here for a second" Masamune beckoned from his desk. Ritsu did as she was told in curiously and Masamune handed her a list and pointed to a particular name. "This is a list for a party the Marukawa is hosting for it's sponsors. Emerald members are required to attend, but I can excuse you if you want" Ritsu looked at the two names on the list.

"N-no work is work."

"that's fine then. You ready to go for a break?" Ritsu nodded. It had been a month since she found out about Rafael cheating on her and thankfully she has been too busy to see him. She had also started taking her breaks with Masamune. He still kept his distance not wanting to get his hopes up but the more time they spent together the harder it became.

They sat down in the breakroom and chatted about the random things they usually did until an uneasy topic was bought up. "What are you going to do for the party tonight when you see Rafael?"

"I don't know to be honest. Perhaps stick to you and Mino"

"Would you do me the honor of going as my date then. I would be more than happy to keep that man away from you" Masamune offered.

"But that would be wrong to use you for such a thing!" Ritsu cried.

"You wouldn't be using me. I'm asking you genuinely him staying away is just a bonus" Masamune pressed.

"Genuinely?"

"Have I not told you before? I'm willing to give us another chance when you are. You can use this time to test us out. I just want a chance" Ritsu ducked her gaze away.

"I'll give you a chance Takano. But I can't promise it will work out." Masamune's eyes widened in shock but the happiness that shone in his eyes made her heart warm "And depending on how tonight goes I might go out with you again"

Masamune smiled and pressed a kiss on her temple shocking the woman. "That is all I've been asking for. I'll pick you up at seven"

 **Truth Hurts**

Ritsu was ready and waited for Takano to finish getting ready and come over to get her. Deep in her thoughts worrying about what would happen tonight a knock made her jump. She rushed over to get it to see Masamune standing in his black suit, he wore a black dress shirt and a silk white tie with a matching handkerchief in his breast pocket.

"Wow" was all he said he studied her. She wore a loose-fitting silk white scoop neck dress that dipped low enough to show her cleavage that flowed down to her ankles with and intricate flower pattern climbed up from one side with black thread and fake black gems for the flowers and the other side had a split up to her mid-thigh. Her shoes were white pumps with a black sole around the bottom. Her hair had been left out and it had been straightened.

"Do you like it?"

"You look stunning" Masamune smiled as he offered his hand. Ritsu stepped out and locked her door before accepting and Masamune led her down to his car. Once they got in Masamune reached over to the glove box and grabbed something from within then placed it in her hand to reveal a white jewel cherry blossom hair pin. "A present. May I?" Ritsu nodded and turned around where Masamune could pull back the side of her hair and secured it in place with the clip. "Beautiful"

Ritsu blushed in her seat when she turned to face forward only to feel a kiss pressed to her cheek "Thank you" She stuttered out.

"Anything for you" Masamune smirked as he started the car.

 **Truth hurts**

Masamune guided Ritsu into the hall outside the venue where she was greeted by Shouta, Chiaki and Hatori. "Ricchan you look amazing!" Shouta gushed

"So do you Kisa-san you really suit red!" Ritsu squealed "Chiaki-chan, you look really cute too"

Shouta was wearing a dress that was off the shoulder that was secured around her neck with a floral pattern with a white top half and a red skirt that was tight fitting till the waist where it was loose.

Yoshino however wore a violet strapless dress with a tight-fitting bodice and clear jewels up the side and a loose skirt.

Hatori had a grey suit on with a white dress shirt and a grey waist coat with a matching purple tie

"Kisa-san!" Shouta turned around to see Yukina walking over to them he wore a black suit with a red tie and a white shirt, a red rose tucked in his pocket.

"Yukina!" Shouta whistled appreciatively making Ritsu make a gagging noise to which Shouta flipped her off. One the student reached them he smiled brightly "Yukina this is my boss Takano and his date slash my workmate Ric- Onodera, I call her Ricchan, this is Hatori and his girlfriend slash author Chiaki-chan"

"Nice to meet you I'm Yukina"

"We've heard a lot about you" Ritsu giggled.

"Really now?" Kou hummed looking down at his girlfriend

"Takano-san! Are you going to let your girlfriend do this to me?" Shouta cried confusing Kou

"She's finally getting back at you for all for your teasing, just take it" Masamune shrugged and everyone chuckled. "Well since we're all here shall we go inside?"


	4. Back-Up

Once the members of emerald department had gotten inside the venue, Ritsu hanging off Masamune's arm. "You okay?"

"Yea I just hope I don't run into him" Ritsu stated.

"I want to see him squirm" Masamune hissed. He then looked down at his date and smiled easing Ritsu's nervousness. Just as Masamune was about to guide them to a table with the rest of their department someone called for them. They turned and saw Takafumi walking up to them.

"Masamune, Onodera I see you two finally got your shit sorted" Takafumi commented.

"You look so pretty, Yokozawa!" Ritsu cooed. The older woman blushed but thanked the brunette

"Kirishima's daughter helped me pick it out actually" Takafumi smiled. She had worn a black off the shoulder dress with a sweet heart neck line, it was tight fitting till her hips then fanned out. It was solid fabric to her ankles however the bottom was pure lace revealing the strappy heels and her hair had been tied up loosely at the side and curled. "You look nice as well" The saleswoman added.

"Thanks"

"There is someone I want to introduce you to, they are the main funder for Marukawa" Masamune turned to Ritsu with a soft smile.

"I'll be back soon go stay with Kisa and Hatori" Masamune then pressed a kiss to Ritsu cheek and followed Takafumi while Ritsu nervously nodded and left after casting a worried look at his retreating back.

Takano felt his mood turn sour when his amber eyes met blue. "Takano this is Rafael Ackerman, he sponsors Marukawa, Ackerman this is Masamune Takano, he's the chief editor of the shoujo section" the two shook hands Masamune's grip a bit too tight for the foreigner's liking. Takano glanced around and spotted the other woman chatting with some other guests' dates. Not noticing the hostility Masamune harboured towards the guy she had left them alone.

"Aren't you the guy that's always hanging around Ritsu?" Masamune asked lightly. He didn't want to talk to this guy but he knew that is he left Takafumi would have a go at him for it. Didn't mean he had to be nice.

"Yes, I am, although it doesn't seem like any of your business of whether I hang around my girlfriend or not" Rafael snubbed. Masamune felt his eye twitch.

"So why didn't you invite her to be your date then?" Masamune asked seemingly disinterested as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"She said she was too busy to come" Rafael shrugged. And if it weren't for the fact that Ritsu was _here_ and _worked under him_ he would have believed it. _So, lying comes that easy to you._ "You two seem close." Rafael stated as his eyes narrowed "After all I hear Japanese are only on first name basis if they're close friends or lovers" Masamune grinned.

"I'm her ex-boyfriend from high school" Masamune stated and Rafael grinned evilly where Masamune just smirked.

"So you have no right to call her by her first name-"

"I'm also her boss and her neighbour-"

"What are you stalking her now, tsk, tsk, my she wouldn't approve of that"

"If you would let me finish. I am also her date for this evening." Takano smirked before turning away nodding to Yokozawa who was heading their way but then paused and looked at the paling blonde behind him smirking victoriously "by the way, its hardly stalking if I lived there first, oh and another thing; stay away from her"

Leaving behind the stuttering Englishman Masamune wandered back over to Ritsu who was talking enthusiastically with Kisa when he heard Shouta's whine that helped him understand what the conversation was about. "Ricchan, that's enough" Shota pouted next to Kou.

Masamune wrapped his arms around Ritsu's waist making the brunette jump only to relax back into him "What are you ladies talking about?"

"About everything she has ever said about Yukina-san" Ritsu teased.

"How about you Ricchan why don't we list all the lovey-dovey things you have done with Takano-san in the office? Hm?"

"That wasn't lovey-dovey! He was just teasing me" Ritsu pouted.

"So blind" everyone else said in sync.

"Wah! Yukina-san you too?" Ritsu cried.

"Eh? If I can point it out to kisa-san that she loves me what make you think I couldn't spot it between others? I'm surprised you can't see it yourself, it looks quite obvious"

"Thank you!" Shouta praised

"Yukina-san, to be fair she had a good reason" Masamune defended chuckling. Kou just shrugged and let it be. Kou and Shouta wander to their table where Hatori and Chiaki were talking together. Masamune released Ritsu and offered his arms and he swore he heard some swooning women somewhere. "How is your evening so far?"

"I'm having more fun than I thought" Ritsu giggled "Everyone looks so pretty"

"I haven't really noticed" Masamune shrugged "But you do look divine" Ritsu looked away with a pout blushing madly _Shut up stupid heart, why are you so easy to please?_ "Ritsu I-"

" _Ritsu, Darling, what are you doing here? And with some other man?"_ Rafael appeared from the crowd behind them catching the brunette's attention. Masamune glared at the man as he strode forward and stole Ritsu from him.

Ritsu looked back at Masamune panicking slightly as she was pulled into Rafael's embrace. But what she saw made her calm. The look in Masamune's eyes towards her were soft and encouraging and e nodded at her saying **"I'm here, I'll follow your lead"** while glancing at Rafael's face to glare.

Ritsu took a deep breath and looked up at Rafael and what happened next shocked both men as she looked up at Rafael.


	5. Emotional goddess

Ritsu smiled up at Rafael sweetly as if at that exact moment she hadn't driven her leg between the man's legs. Masamune couldn't help wince as the man's hold on Ritsu slackened and he slouched over while Ritsu stepped away. "I am busy, Ackerman-san please do not cling to me so familiarly" Ritsu said coldly as she stomped over to her table.

Feigning annoyance he ruffled his hair "And now my date is in a bad mood" and although he _had_ been annoyed at Rafael for pissing her off he couldn't help the satisfaction seeping into his voice as he walked over and took a seat next to Ritsu.

Masamune glanced at Ritsu and saw her sour expression and Everyone else's worried glances. Masamune reached over and drew her close pressing his lips into her hair "What's wrong?"

"His partner is most likely in the room and yet he so freely touches me and gets jealous even though he-"

"he forfeited the right to have you as his lover the second he lied to you therefore there is no need for you to think of him anymore" Masamune cooed softly "Hey, hey don't cry, I'm right here. Just a few more hours and we can go home okay? You look so nice done up like that, don't waste it by crying"

Ritsu clutched onto Masamune's side but nodded none-the-less.

 **Truth hurts**

Masamune and Ritsu after the dinner that had been served, decided to step outside onto the balcony for some fresh air. Puffs of air were visible as Ritsu let out a deep breath as she rubbed her arms to fight off the cold. Spotting the action Takano removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders before pulling her into his arms so her back was pressed to his chest.

They sat in comfortable silence watching the busy nightlife roam the streets. "Takano-san? Thank you… for helping me through this. I would have completely lost it otherwise"

"I'm always here you just have to ask" Masamune replied. Ritsu twisted in his grip to face him with slight hesitance in her eyes, as if she wasn't sure if he was being honest

"T- Masamune, can you… can you tell me how you honestly feel for me? I just need…to know…" Masamune smiled warmly down at her and Ritsu swore she could feel her heart leap from her chest.

"I would do anything for you. No matter how much you sear you hate me or insult me, unless you want me to go… I will always love you" Masamune answered honestly. Ritsu felt tears prick her eyes as she burrowed into his chest. "No matter how many times you get broken I will always pick up the piece and try to fix you, and if I could, if you would let me I would protect you from everyone in this world that intent to deceive and hurt you"

"Masamune…" Ritsu sobbed.

"I hate seeing you broken like this. The thought that because of my idiotic stupidity did this to you hurts, and I'm still kicking myself for it. But no matter what I want you to be happy and if that means you don't want me here then tell me clearly and I will leave you alone, we'll be boss and subordinate just like you always claimed we were but I will not abandon you."

"You really feel all that… for me? I was cruel, said hurtful things to you, I round-house kicked you in the head for fuck sakes!"

"Even I could see you were scared, I'm not going to hold that against you. Ritsu, I just want another chance. I'm not asking you to forgive me I just want one chance, if something goes wrong we'll talk it out and if it still doesn't work then… but I want to _try"_

"I'm such a coward" Ritsu sobbed into his chest

"Hey enough of the crying, you look like a Greek goddess tonight do you really want to ruin all of your hard work because of all this crying?" Masamune soothed as he held her tightly. Ritsu looked up with glittering eyes and Masamune's eyes widened at the happiness he saw and smiled.

"Do you really think I look that good?" Ritsu giggled.

"You would beat Aphrodite for her spot any day" Masamune scoffed

"If that isn't flirting I don't know what is" Ritsu giggled

"She noticed!" Masamune cheered "The stubborn little goddess noticed ladies and gentlemen" Masamune mockingly commentated to an imaginary crowd making Ritsu laugh harder. Masamune, as the love of his life calm down from her laughter, rested his forehead on hers "This is much better, laughing is so much better than crying"

"Thanks, I needed that" Their eyes meet then as they smiled at each other.

"So do I get another chance?" Masamune sighed.

"hmm, one more chance wouldn't hurt" Ritsu murmured against his lips, but before they could close the distance the door back into the party slammed open and Ritsu jerked away in fright only to see Shouta grinning like a wolf. Masamune glared at his subordinate which went right over the woman's head as she dragged Ritsu off back to the party.


	6. Midnight Fun

Masamune guided a rather drunk Ritsu into his apartment in amusement as she mumbled nonsense and giggling. The emerald department had decided to go for drinks after the party and Shouta had made it her mission to get Ritsu wasted beyond belief as pay back the teasing about Kou.

Just as Masamune closed the door Ritsu launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggled into his neck shocking the editor in chief. "Ritsu you should get some sleep"

"But Masa-kun!" Ritsu giggled hysterically. Masamune smiled warmly down at Ritsu's happy smile. Takano jumped in surprise when he felt her lips on his racing pulse "Don't you want to play" Masamune groaned as he felt his body harden at the seductive note in her voice.

"You have no idea" Takano groused. Ritsu pulled Masamune's face to hers kissing him fervently as she pulled him through the living room towards the couch, however Masamune had other plans and scooped her up breaking the kiss and marched to the bedroom and threw her unceremoniously onto the bed before crawling on after her.

"Someone's excited" She purred.

"You've been testing me all evening" Masamune growled. He pushed her down onto the bed as he attacked her neck leaving a trail of love bites down her neck and over her collar bone while he reached behind her to unzip the dress and slid it down her shoulders before unclasping her white bra and flinging it elsewhere in the room.

Ritsu mewled and panted as every inch of her skin was exposed to his kisses and playful nips. His hands switched between massaging her soft mounds and pinching and tugging at her nipples "Masa-kun!" she gasped, grasping onto his raven locks. "Masa-kun let me leave a mark~" she panted. Masamune pulled away grinning down at her only to be pulled down as Ritsu switched their position

"I don't think you've _ever_ been this willing" Masamune chuckled and Ritsu undid his shirt and in retaliation she grinded her hips down over his clothed bulge.

"Do you want me to stop?" Ritsu teased. Masamune chuckled as her rolled his hips up making her gasp

"I think it wouldn't be just me that suffered" Masamune groaned. Ritsu leaned down and started sucking and biting at his pulse while her hands travelled south to undo his dress pants. Once his length was free Masamune moaned as her soft hands grasped him tightly while her free hand pushed down his pants and underwear.

Once she was happy with the mark she had left she raised herself up and positioned herself over his cock and lowered herself down slowly before leaning down and kissing him deeply. Masamune's hand flew to her hips as he guided her down before lifting her almost all the way off and slamming her back down again and she let out a pleasured cry and he repeated the motion over and over again.

Her pleasured cries and whimpers filled the silent room spurring him on before his composure snapped and her flipped them over once again.

"Masa-kun, I'm so… close…I need"

"Cum for me Ritsu" Masamune moaned through his gritted teeth. Ritsu let out a scream as her climax washed over her and Masamune pulled out last second when he followed suit.

"I love you Masamune" Ritsu mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. Masamune chuckled through his heavy pants and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too Ritsu" Masamune climbed off the bed and cleaned themselves up before scooping her up and climbing in under sheets.

 **Truth hurts**

Ritsu woke up the next morning with a slight headache. She blinked them open accustoming her eyes to the Morning sunlight that streamed through the window, only to be meet with a sleeping Masamune. A rather naked Masamune. Ritsu smiled as she brushed away his silky black lock from his face, giggling when he groaned quietly.

 _Oh, my god he looks adorable when he sleeps._ Ritsu thought as she stared at his face. "You finished staring or can I wake up now" Masamune teased making Ritsu jump

"You're awake?"

"Well when my beautiful lover's hands are all over me how could I stay asleep?"

"they were not all over you" Ritsu defended "Just your hair" she pouted snuggling into Masamune's chest to hide the blush.

"They were last night" Ritsu blushed even brighter as she smacked his chest then became very aware of their bare bodies pressed together.

"That was last night not now" she stuttered.

"You don't remember, do you?" Masamune chuckled. Ritsu blushed turning her face up to his and decided to try and throw him off guard

"Remind me?" she purred. Masamune lend down and pressed a kiss to his lover's lips before pulling away with a smirk

"I'd be more than happy to" but just as he lends forward again a large bang sounded from Ritsu's apartment.

"What the hell was that?"

"I think someone was in your apartment" Masamune growled. Masamune threw the sheets off them and tossed her underwear to her before getting dressed himself. Ritsu snagged Masamune's shirt from the night before and buttoned it over herself before walking out to the living room only to freeze.

The front door to the apartment was open and a camera was sitting on the table on top of a note. She picked up the camera and it seemed to have a picture of inside Masamune's apartment until she realised it's a video. "Masa-kun?"

Masamune came out of his room fully dressed when Ritsu called "What's wrong?" he asked seeing Ritsu's troubled look. Ritsu held out the items. Takano took the camera and pressed play and suddenly Ritsu's cries came from within the small device making Ritsu pale and look down at the note. Only for her heart to beat faster

 **How dare you!**


	7. Stress

Masamune immediately deleted the video from the camera and pulled Ritsu close. "Why would someone…"

"I don't know Ritsu." Masamune murmured "Perhaps you should stay here, otherwise who knows what could happen. Let's check out your apartment then call the police ok?"

 **Truth hurts**

The next day Masamune was worried for Ritsu's well-being. They were both at work at the start of the cycle and Ritsu was already looking down and out. They had gone over to Ritsu's apartment only to find the person had long gone and Ritsu's home had been trashed. Some of her clothes had been torn to shreds, couch torn to pieces, tables over turned dishes and cups had been smashed on the ground and a massive hole in her back wall of the living room.

Ritsu had collected enough clothes and was now staying with Masamune while she waited for the insurance to come through so she could restock on clothes.

Now Ritsu was looking rather pale while she worked, swaying slightly. But just before he said something a couple of women entered the department smiling. "Takano I have the new employee for your department" The woman announced.

Ritsu looked to the woman who had stayed silent. She looked similar to Ritsu in terms of height, she had long dark purple hair and icy blue eyes. "You must be Nakajima Amaya" Takano greeted the woman not bothering to actually move to greet her properly "I'm Takano Masamune"

"Ah! We've met before!"

"We have?" Takano asked sceptically. He had had a lot of one night stands before Ritsu came back but he thought he would have remembered purple hair.

"Yea we were classmates in collage"

"Your name did ring a bell, but I don't remember talking to you" Takano answered coldly. He had noticed Ritsu was tense at her desk watching him. "For now your desk is in the corner but we will work the desks so then you are sitting with Mino and Kisa tomorrow so I can focus on my own work and helping Onodera learn the rest of the ropes while they teach you the basics"

"Why can't you just teach me" Amaya purred suggestively "Wouldn't that be easier?"

"No because I have a lot more work than the rest, Onodera is pretty much independent however you are not and between Kisa and Mino they would have a lot more time for you" Takano glared. The woman pouted and went over to her desk. "Onodera" Masamune called beckoning the woman forward.

Ritsu stood from her desk trying hide the unsteadiness in her steps. Masamune sighed and stood walking over to meet her halfway on time to catch her when she collapsed. "I'm fine" Ritsu mumbled trying to bat his hands away. Masamune pressed his hand on her forehead

"Ritsu you're running a really high fever, you should have stayed home" Masamune scooped her up ignoring her weak protests "I'll take Ritsu home, Hatori if anyone needs me they can reach me on my cell" Hatori nodded and continued his work meanwhile icy eyes followed them out.

 **Truth Hurts**

Masamune placed Ritsu in his car and secured her seat belt "Masa-kun, I'm fine just let me-"

"You just collapsed Ritsu, I can't have you pushing yourself to far" Masamune argued before closing the door and jumping in on the other side. They drove in silence for a while until Masamune spoke up. "Is was happened yesterday getting to you?"

"It's scary" Ritsu mumbled. Masamune reached over and rested a hand on her head.

"I'm right here remember? I'll protect you from that lowlife"

"Do you really think it was Rafael?" Ritsu asked. Masamune glanced at her ready to chide her for wanting to defend the man when he paused. Her heart was in her eyes, she trusted him and was asking for his honest thoughts and he sighed. She wasn't defending Rafael, just asking for his opinion and he mentally kicked himself for getting worked up over it

"Yes I do. Who else would? He was acting jealous at the party, wasn't he? I wouldn't put it past him" Masamune answered truthfully.

"I see"

"You don't think it was him?" Masamune asked.

"It just doesn't seem like something he would – no could – do. And tearing up clothes… that's a _woman's_ fit not a man's. it might not be him but…"

"But…?"

"Maybe Ashley" Ritsu whispered "I don't know Ashley that well and although we may have been close friends she was always very clingy Rafael… maybe she found out and found and felt threatened" Ritsu explained "After all he was cheating on her and not too subtly at that she could have thought you were him" she added as they pulled into the parking lot.

Masamune paused at looked at Ritsu. He didn't think of that. "But does she know where you live? look, Ritsu, don't worry about it, you are sick right now so focus on getting better okay?" Masamune climbed out of the car and walked around helping Ritsu walk unsteadily to their home.

 **Truth hurts**

Masamune took Ritsu's temperature as she lay on the bed. "Ritsu if this gets any higher I may have to take you to the hospital"

"I just need to sleep" Ritsu mumbled. "Will you cuddle up with me Masa-kun?" Masamune smiled and climbed into bed with her pulling her in close.

"your wish is my command, my goddess." Masamune mumbled into her hair

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because it fits" Ritsu giggled and snuggled into her lover. "My own personal Aphrodite"

"Does that mean you're my personal Adonis?"

"Always"


	8. Down Hill

The next morning, Masamune woke to insistent knocking at the door. Getting up, careful not to wake Ritsu, to answer only to see no one there. Masamune when to head back inside only to see a letter addressed to Ritsu lying on the door step. Frowning Masamune opened it as he walked inside only for his frown to deepen as he read the words scrawled on the blank piece of paper.

 **End it with him you whore.**

Masamune growled and was about to toss it when something else fell out of the envelope. They were pictures of the two of them together. Even one of Masamune carrying Ritsu to the car. "Masa-kun?" Ritsu called tiredly from their room. Masamune returned to their room forgetting that he had the pictures in his hand and sat next to Ritsu on the bed as she blinked sleepily.

"how are you feeling today?"

"I feel better" Ritsu smiled lazily up at him. Masamune pressed a hand to her head.

'Your fever has risen" Masamune stated worriedly. "I'll call in sick for you then get Kisa to fax some of my work over"

"It's fine. I can take care of myself, I promise to stay in bed"

"I'll call Yokozawa to check on you if she's doing her rounds. I'm worried about leaving you alone" Masamune cooed. Masamune held out the letter. "Another note came for you, I'm worried that he might come back-"

"It's not him. The hand writing is wrong" Ritsu answered quickly "His writing was never that neat" she added. Masamune was at a loss.

"You can tell" Masamune blinked.

"Yea, just like I can tell the difference between notes left by Haitani and notes left by you." Ritsu ducked under the covers when she saw an irritated twitch in Masamune's eye.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him" Masamune growled.

"it doesn't stop him from cornering me!" Ritsu snapped back. "besides the notes were sent to me and because of the handwriting I knew which ones to reject before even signing for them"

"So you're saying this entire time I've been trying to get your attention you've been rejecting everyone's gifts but mine" Ritsu peeked out of the covers blushing madly

"Got a problem with that?"

"No, No not at all"

"I bet you wouldn't" Ritsu grumbled.

"I'm going to call Yokozawa and then get ready for work, go back to sleep. I'll leave breakfast ready to be re heated for when you wake up."

"Okay"

 **Truth hurts**

Ritsu woke again to someone moving about outside the bedroom. "Masa-kun?" Ritsu called standing up letting the sheets slip from her body revealing her black silk nightgown. Just as she entered the hallway she ran into someone in her unfocused stated making her jump only to see Yokozawa staring her down.

"Y-Yokozawa-san!" Ritsu stuttered in shock. Takafumi pressed a hand gently to her forehead.

"Are you feeling any better? And don't lie your temperature feels way too high" Takafumi asked as she guided Ritsu back to bed.

"To be honest I thought I was getting better this morning but it seems to have come back worse. Everything is spinning" Ritsu mumbled.

"Hey now that's not good. Maybe I should get Zen around and take you to the hospital" Takafumi said worriedly

"Ha, ha, careful Yokozawa-san you sound worried for me" Ritsu giggled

"Because I am, I have moved on from Takano you know, I actually started getting impatient to when you two would get together" Ritsu looked at her in shock. "Perhaps we should try to be friends, Onodera-san, after all our first meeting wasn't the best."

"Ritsu"

"Huh?"

"You can call me Ritsu."

"Okay then Ritsu, call me Takafumi" The older woman smiled "Now, we should get you to the hospital"

"It's fine Takafumi, I think I just need to have a cold shower and sleep some more. You must be busy" Ritsu said waving her off as she started to stand

"It's nothing Ritsu, it's my day off and I have nothing better to do other than to hang around Kirishima's place with Kirishima" Takafumi turned to leave "I'll re heat the food Masamune left, let me know if you need anything"

"Takafumi wait" Ritsu pleaded

"Ritsu? What wrong?" Takafumi asked panicking slightly and rushed over to Ritsu, supporting her "Oi, answer me" Suddenly she felt all of Ritsu's weight give out on her. Takafumi pulled out her phone.

" _Yokozawa? I thought you were looking after Onodera? You bored?"_ a familiar cool voice filtered through the device

"Where are you right now?"

" _Home?"_

"Get here now! Ritsu's fainted and I need to call Takano"

" _I'll be there soon"_

Takafumi lay the girl back down on her bed and attempted to wake the woman _hang in there Ritsu, you'll be okay. Masamune will be with you soon_


	9. I'm Always Here For You

Masamune burst through the doors of the hospital and saw Takafumi waiting for him in the waiting room. Once the woman spotted him marching over to her she immediately spoke once he reached her.

"She woke up a couple of minutes ago, doctors are assessing her now" Takafumi soothed

"what happened?"

"Ritsu was getting up to take a shower while I was going to reheat her breakfast for her since she woke up but before I could leave Ritsu had said that everything was spinning so I went to go help her when she collapsed. I called Zen to bring us here" One of the doctors came through the front door over to the two.

"Onodera is able to take visitors now" The doctor informed "She's in room 106"

"Thank you" Masamune muttered before heading to her room. Once he was there Ritsu was sitting up with a drip in her hand and a tube running under her nose. "Ritsu" Masamune was at her side in seconds holding her close.

"Masa-kun? Why are you here, aren't you supposed to be at work?" Ritsu asked confused

"Are you stupid, how could I work when you're in hospital?" Masamune chided. Ritsu smiled at him lacing their fingers together once he had pulled away "Did they say what was wrong?"

"I had a chest infection that my body was struggling to fight off and eventually it stopped my breathing. So, they've given me some anti-biotics" Ritsu said happily confusing Masamune _Aren't anti-biotics normally given in pill form? And why would they keep her in hospital just for an infection._

"How long do you think you'll be in here for?" Masamune asked.

"Doctor said overnight just to be safe" Ritsu answered. A knock on the door sounded at the door to see another doctor standing at the door

"Are you onodera-san's partner?"

"Yes?"

"A moment of your time if you please" Masamune nodded and left Ritsu to follow after the doctor once he had pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Once they were out of ear shot of Ritsu the doctor started talking.

"I haven't told Onodera-san this because we do not want her to stress herself out but the reason why we have her here over night is not solely because of an infection"

"What?"

"She had traces of poison within her blood stream, it seemed that her skin had absorbed it, do you know if anyone is holding a grudge against her?" the doctor asked "Did she handle anything you haven't?"

"I don't know who it is but someone has been sending Ritsu letters, only two have appeared so far but someone had destroyed the lock to Ritsu's apartment and trashed it then snuck into my own then recorded us doing … activities… and left it for us to see along with a note… there was one just left on my door step as well for her,"

"And you don't know who it is? Did you touch either of those letters?"

"Not the first one, the second I did but she hadn't"

"Do you mind if I do a blood test on you to make sure you didn't get it as well?" the doctor asked.

"By all means go ahead" A pair of policemen then came up the hallway and turned to them.

"Takano Masamune?" one of them asked

"Yes?" He felt he was being asked that a lot so he couldn't help but being annoyed.

"We are here about the report you had made in regard to the breaking and entering" Masamune nodded and turned to them fully. The policeman held up a bag with the letter "Did either of you touch this note?"

"Ritsu did…"

"I guess we found the answer to that"

"We believe someone is out to harm Onodera-san" the other policeman commented "Is there anywhere she could stay to be away from this?"

"As it is she's staying right next door with me but I don't think it's the safest option anymore…" Masamune sighed sadly.

"as long as she's not alone that's fine and any more of these letters that come through you hand them in but do not touch them." Takano then remember the envelope that he had stashed in his bag to keep from Ritsu. Masamune then grabbed his bag and fished it out handing it over.

"It had come this morning but Ritsu hadn't come into contact with it" Masamune stated. The policeman took it and nodded

"We'll be in contact" the two policemen then walked off.

"The poison has weakened her immune system It weakens it till it is able to take effect. The antidote has been given but due to the damage already done we want to keep her for observation for a night even then she would need to rest at home for a couple more day and be under supervision to be safe."

"She'll want to get back to work when she gets out"

"She can, however again its that supervision"

"Thank you"

"You should make her aware of the situation. It might be better if she hears it from you" the doctor said before moving away. Masamune walked back into the room with a sigh.

"Masa-kun? What's wrong?" Ritsu asked. Masamune sat beside her and pulled her in close, burying his nose in her hair. "Masa-kun you okay? You're worrying me"

"Ritsu, there is poison in your system."

"What!?" Ritsu shrieked in a panic

"Hey, hey it's okay, you've already had the antidote, they want to keep you here just to make sure it won't get worse" Ritsu nodded numbly "Don't worry, Ritsu, I won't let anyone hurt you… I promise, I'll always be right here for you"


	10. intruder

Ritsu was asleep cuddled up to Masamune in bed the next night. They had come to an agreement that Ritsu had to have at least one day off sick before she could go back to work just to ease Masamune's worry if not by a little. Masamune continued running his hand through her hair but he couldn't help but worry for his lover. He couldn't sleep even with her beside him. Masamune was so deep in his thought he didn't notice Ritsu wake.

"Masa-kun" She mumbled "Why are you still awake?" She asked worried

"Don't worry about it Ritsu, just sleep" he whispered against her forehead. Ritsu reached up to cup his cheek seeing the worry shine in his eyes form within the darkness of the room.

"We'll get through this, Masamune, they won't get away with this" Ritsu muttered.

"I know, my love, but I just got you back I don't want to lose you again before they do. And this time you would really be out of my reach"

Ritsu let out a hum that sounded a lot like a purr "That sounded nice" Ritsu murmured.

"What did?"

"What you just called me. Say it again" Ritsu giggled.

"I'll say it as many times as you want, my love" Masamune grinned. Ritsu reached up and kissed him deeply, pressing herself close to him and his hands wondered feeling every curve of her body and Ritsu let out a moan into his mouth. Masamune rolled onto his back not breaking the contact and let his tongue explore her mouth. "We need to sleep Ritsu" Masamune chuckled between kisses

"We're shoujo manga editors do we ever sleep? Besides we have all tomorrow to sleep" Ritsu giggled above him.

"You are recovering from poison, you need all the sleep you can get" Masamune chuckled as he firmly placed her beside him before getting out of bed.

"Where you going?" Ritsu asked a bit worried

"To have a cold shower" Masamune groused "When did you learn how to kiss like that anyway" Masamune scowled at the thought of Ritsu practicing with someone else, or worse, with that Rafael prick.

"When you're always shoving your tongue down my throat you think I'm not going to pick up a few things?" Ritsu cooed. Masamune blinked at his lover and gave a wolfish grin

"So, I'm the only one you've ever kissed?" Ritsu blushed madly and turned away with a huff "I'll take that as a yes" Masamune answered proudly for himself before turning disappear into the bathroom.

After a while Ritsu decided she wanted a drink and threw the bed sheets off herself and padded out to the kitchen only turning on the kitchen light as she did when she heard the sound of the door to the genkan open. Ritsu went to see what it was, thinking the door must've just swung open by a breeze only to see someone standing there. She couldn't see the intruder in the dark but the intruder had seen her and bolted.

Ritsu immediately sprinted for Masamune's bedroom and slammed the door shocking Masamune who was drying himself off. "Ritsu what's wrong?" Masamune asked worriedly

"Someone was in the – they had come in then – they…" Ritsu burst out into tears and Masamune gathered her close

"Ritsu it's okay, I'm right here, just calm down" Masamune hushed as his love cried out her fear. Masamune went to leave the bedroom, Ritsu trailing shaking behind him. Masamune switched on all the lights and saw no body was there and turned to Ritsu. "See there is no one here, they must have run away when you saw them." Masamune soothed. As far as he could tell, no one was here but with everything that has been happening lately he wasn't going to dismiss anything like this as the dark playing tricks on her. At least that was until he had gone to the genkan and saw his front door wide open.

Masamune closed the door and used a few of the extra locks he didn't normally use onto the door making a mental note to call the police in the morning as he guided the shaking woman back to bed and after changing out of the towel that was wrapped around his waist for his pyjama bottoms he cuddled up to Ritsu more awake than ever.

 **Truth Hurts**

When they had woken up the next morning Ritsu seemed to have gotten over last night's scare. In fact, she seemed happy as she set the table while he made their breakfast. Once he was finished he cornered her against the table as he set the dishes down, placing a kiss on her neck. "What has you so happy this morning?"

"I just had a really good dream last night" Ritsu said blushing.

"Oh, are you going to share then?" Masamune asked as he sat at the table dragging Ritsu onto his lap.

"No" Ritsu stuttered blushing even redder

"C'mon, I can't make your dream a reality if I don't know it" Masamune whined. Ritsu rolled her eyes

"What are you some fairy god mother or something?" Ritsu teased.

"No, I'm definitely prince charming" Masamune teased back "C'mon, if it's made you this happy just thinking about it, I want to try and give you that dream" Ritsu paused biting her lip.

"I had a dream that we had a family," Ritsu rested his hand over her womb "Our own baby with a little puppy or something to take care of it" Ritsu rested her head on his shoulder.

Masamune's eyes widened in surprise. "Is that what you want?"

"Yea, it sounds really nice"

"Then I would be more than happy to start a family with you Ritsu" And Masamune wasn't kidding, the idea of it had him grinning like an idiot and he couldn't wait to start his family. More importantly his family with the love of his life, Onodera Ritsu. But first he needed to look for a ring to make her his.


	11. What's the Goss?

Ritsu finally felt at ease to finally be back at work, the new arrangement had her a little but off. She was now sitting next to Masamune's desk where Hatori used to sit. Mino had opted to move to the group of desks next to theirs but he was still able to chat with Shouta and Ritsu. Hatori sat at Shouta's old desk and the new girl, Amaya, was sitting in Ritsu's old desk.

Now Ritsu didn't mind where she now sat, Masamune was easily able to help her with anything she had missed and keep an eye on her this way and she was still able chat with Shouta and the others. What put her off was the fact that Amaya was staring in her direction. Ritsu squirmed I her seat as she glance at Amaya. "Nakajima-san is there a problem?" Ritsu asked. The woman seemed to snap out of what seemed like a daze.

"Sorry Onodera-san" The woman sighed and focused on something else. Ritsu sighed in relief and started her work

"Ritsu, you need to take it easy, it's not gone from your system yet" Masamune cautioned.

"I'm perfectly fine" Ritsu smile "Stop worrying" Ritsu stiffened again when she felt eyes on her once more.

"Ricchan you look pale" Shouta commented "why don't you come on break with me, you were sick you shouldn't rush it too much" she added. Ritsu was about to protest when Masamune spoke.

"Go with her, Onodera, Kisa's right" Ritsu huffed slightly but rose from her seat to follow Shouta to the break room only to run into Takafumi.

"Hey, Takafumi" Ritsu waved. Takafumi nodded with a small smile

"Keep up the good work Ritsu" Takafumi smiled

"What was that?" Shouta asked once they reached the break room "With Yokozawa?"

"She took care of me when I was sick on her day off before I had to go to hospital, we became friends then" Ritsu smiled. Shouta nodded with a look of awe in her eyes.

"Ricchan, are you sure you're feeling ok to work" Shouta asked changing the subject.

"I told you I'm perfectly fine. I just feel a little unnerved by Nakajima-san's staring" Ritsu confided. "She's really creeping me out"

"I know what you mean, while you were gone she was way too happy, she even tried making a move on Takano!" Shouta gossiped

"No way?" Ritsu gasped

"I think it went right over his head though, he didn't respond to her at all."

"I doubt it he was probably hinting that he didn't like her" Ritsu snorted. After all he had made both subtle and bold moves on Ritsu, it was doubted he wouldn't get any moves made on him. Suddenly a woman with purple hair bounded into the room

"Ritsu!" Amaya cheered and hugged the brunette who looked rather uncomfortable about it.

"Nakajima-san …"

"Nonsense Ritsu, call me Amaya!" the woman cooed "We're friends right?" she smiled. But Ritsu felt no warmth in the smile as the cold icy blue eyes trained on her.

"Right" Ritsu stuttered.

"Ritsu, you're so lucky getting Takano's attention all the time, how did you do that?" Amaya pouted.

"Yea now that I mention it you two seemed close right from the beginning." Shouta added. "Not to mention you two seem so much closer now, like you haven't snapped at him since that thing with your ex and now you even seemed to be a lot more happier with his antics since the party too" Shouta noticed.

Ritsu after grabbing some coffee came back over to the table where the girls had decided to sit. "They used to fight?" Amaya asked.

"More like Ricchan had too much pride and would try and stay as far away from Takano as possible. Takano would tease her a lot whether it was about work or their private life. It was so funny to watch. Ricchan couldn't even speak to him without a growl in her voice" Shouta gossiped.

"Kisa-san!" Ritsu hissed. "I just knew him in high school, he was my sempai"

"No way!" The girls cried from opposite Ritsu. Ritsu gave them a flat look.

"it's a long story." Ritsu grumbled. It was one she didn't want to tell "So kisa-san how are you and Yukina-san doing?"

"Oh no, no, no don't change the conversation, missy" Shouta chided. "So what's with you and Takano lately"

Ritsu pressed her lips together with a blush. "We've been dating since the party"

"No way I though you were just his date for the night!" Shouta gasped excitedly

"I was at first – remember when me and Masa- I mean Takano were outside and you had come and dragged me back to the party? It was since then"

"I though you two were oddly close together" Shouta hummed. Amaya looked a little uncomfortable.

"That's… adorable" She commented.

"Ooh Mino needs to hear this" Shouta squealed. Ritsu rolled her eyes before tossing the empty can of coffee in the trash.

"I'm going back"

"Wait – you didn't tell me how you did it" Amaya asked

"That's the thing, I have no idea" Ritsu giggled. She left the break room and headed back to the Emerald department.

 **Truth hurts**

Ritsu and Masamune were now back home. Masamune was working on his manuscript while Ritsu sat curl up on his lap flicking through the tv channels. Masamune through his work on the table with a groaned and rested his head on the back of the couch.

Ritsu peeked up at him with a questioning look "That bad?" She asked.

"Total shit" Masamune growled. Ritsu pressed a timid kiss on his bared throat making him snap his head up. Ritsu gave him an innocent smile before moving to get up only for Masamune's arms to clamp down on her. "Don't move" Masamune murmured into her hair.

"Maybe I want to move" Ritsu smirked.

"I like it here" Masamune whined almost like a child. "I want to make up from the ten years we were apart" Ritsu twisted in his grip to face him and cupped his face pulling him in for a kiss which he readily accepted. Ritsu giggled as she was laid out on the couch beneath him. "This is distracting me from my work, aren't you naughty" Masamune tsked

"am I? as I recall you are very much letting me" Ritsu teased

"You know I can't deny you anything, especially when you kiss me like that" Masamune purred. Ritsu giggled and was about to kiss him again when Ritsu's phone started going off and Masamune cursed "Déjà vu" Ritsu muttered.


	12. Old Home

Ritsu answered her phone without glancing at the screen only to be met with a rather sweet voice

" _Ritsu darling, what took you so long to answer?"_ The voice cooed sweetly

"Mother" Ritsu stuttered with an awkward grin. Masamune chose to leave the room to make them some tea. "Sorry, my phone was too far away" Ritsu lied with a chuckle

" _now as to why I've called you. I have set up a marriage interview-"_

"Mother!" Ritsu gasped "I have told you so many times I won't participate in that sort of thing!" Ritsu protested.

" _Ritsu, I worry for you, you have such a thing against love that you refuse to see anyone, so unless you are seeing someone right now, you will participate and you will be polite to the man as to not scare him off"_ Her mother hissed through the phone.

"I am" was all Ritsu replied

" _Excuse me?"_

"I am seeing someone" Ritsu muttered more clearly

" _Don't you lie"_

"I'm not lying, Mother" Ritsu cried

" _Find prove it bring this man over tomorrow after your work is finished for dinner, I want to meet this man for myself_ " the woman ordered. Ritsu was about to protest when the line went dead and put her hand on her forehead as she hung up herself.

"What did your mother want?" Masamune asked as he handed her a cup

"she's just up to her usual antics" Ritsu sighed.

"And that would be…?" Masamune sat down beside Ritsu, arm stretched across the back of the couch and Ritsu relaxed tucked into his side.

"Don't get mad" Ritsu ordered. Masamune made and 'X' on over his heart in promise "She was trying to set up a marriage interview…" Ritsu bit her lip in agitation but she relaxed once more when he just chuckled

"And did you tell her you already have a boyfriend now?" Masamune chuckled lightly. Ritsu grabbed his drink and place both of theirs on the table before straddling Masamune

"She didn't believe me so… we have to go over for dinner tomorrow…" Ritsu stated.

"Oh do we now" Masamune teased. "And what if I had plans tomorrow night"

"Masa-kun!" Ritsu whined. Masamune grinned up at Ritsu who outed down at him.

"Fine I guess my plans can wait another night" Masamune conceded

"Wait you actually had plans?" Ritsu asked surprised only to receive a wink and she blushed madly in return.

 **Truth Hurts**

Ritsu walked towards her old home hand in hand with her lover, Masamune tried his best to keep from laughing at the nervousness she showed. Ritsu chewed on her bottom lip. Before they passed the gate however, Masamune pulled her into a deep kiss. When he pulled away he was rewarded with a heavy blush. "Relax" Masamune chuckled. "If I can get you to love me again I'm sure I can win over your parents"

"let's hope" Ritsu teased

"What's that supposed to mean?" Masamune, in punishment, lent over and but her ear making her giggle. "Let's go" Masamune smiled. Ritsu moved closer to Masamune and her free hand gripped his bicep lightly while her other had remained threaded with his.

Masamune knocked on the door only for it to swing open immediately to reveal a woman that looked a lot like Ritsu. She had long brown hair down to her waist, but there was a difference in their eye colour, where Ritsu had a beautiful emerald green, this woman had stormy grey. "Ritsu, Darling!" the woman greeted excitedly

"Hello mother" Ritsu greeted awkwardly as she released herself to hug the woman.

"Come in, you must be her partner then? I'm Ritsu's mother, Onodera Shizuka"

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Takano Masamune" Masamune greeted with a smile. Shizuka guided them to the living room where a man with golden hair and Emerald green eyes rose from his seat to greet them.

"Ritsu, it's good to see you decided to come tonight" the man grin "You do know you don't have to be invited to visit" Ritsu blushed as she murmured a greeting. The man held a hand out to Masamune "I'm Onodera Rido, Ritsu's father if you haven't guessed" The man chuckled

"Takano Masamune" Masamune shook hands with Rido before returning it to Ritsu.

"My don't you two look adorable together" Shizuka cooed.

"Mother!" Ritsu hissed, Masamune chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"She always is" Masamune grinned.

"That's so sweet" Shizuka cooed again. Rido smiled at the scene.

"Mother! Don't encourage him!" Ritsu cried out blushing madly.

"She has always been so shy, perhaps this will be good for her" Rido commented.

"Father" Ritsu whined "Not you too"

Shizuka just smiled and guided them through to the dining room. "Let sit down shall we dinner should be ready soon."


	13. Cute

During dinner everyone was happily chatting away as they ate and Ritsu seemed to have relaxed. Masamune had noticed her tense state throughout the night and had reached over grasping her hand to rub soothingly on the back to help her relax which it had.

Ritsu only managed to relax on her own when it seemed that her parents liked Masamune. She had never been so thankful of Masamune's charming nature with strangers. Now Ritsu was showing him around her childhood home, mainly her room. Masamune had immediately looked through her book shelf and wasn't surprised by anything he saw. "You really haven't changed much" Masamune chuckled before looking around the rest of her room before coming over to stand behind her to look at the picture frames she was staring at.

Ritsu was holding a picture of her when she was five with a golden retriever puppy. Wrapping and arm around her from behind as he reached to take the picture to look at it better "Who is this?"

"That was my pet dog Sakura, she was like a little sister to me. She died while I was in England, I never stopped crying when I found out" Ritsu grinned to herself.

"Maybe we could get a puppy sometime?" Masamune suggested "Didn't you say a dog was part of your dream?" Masamune murmured lovingly.

"I always thought you were a cat person" Ritsu commented with a giggle.

"I can be both" Masamune cried in mock offence. Ritsu giggled and turned in his arms and kissed him sweetly

"Why don't we get both; a puppy and a kitten" Ritsu suggested.

"I could handle that" Masamune smiled "But we would need a bigger place" He added. Ritsu nodded in agreement before resting her head on his chest.

"Thank you, Masa-kun" Ritsu whispered.

"Anything for you, Ritsu"

 **Truth Hurts**

The next day the two found themselves in the pets shop looking at Huskie puppies. "So what happened to getting a bigger place first?" Ritsu teased as she cooed over the puppies

"Animal's don't grow that fast" Masamune chuckled from beside her. Ritsu just shook her head at the comment then spotted a particular puppy that caught her interest. It looked like a wolf pup but smaller. It had one golden eye and one blue eye and a black and white coat.

He was hiding in the corner away from the other puppies. "Can I help you with anything?" One of the shop assistants asked coming over to them.

"Can I please have a look at the puppy in the corner, it's a little shy" Ritsu asked. The shop keeper nodded and opened up the cage scooping up the puppy and making sure the others didn't escape. Ritsu took the puppy from the shop keeper's hands and let the puppy sniff her all over.

"He's a lot calmer than his brothers and sister. He would be good for around children" the shop keeper commented making Ritsu blushed

"He's gorgeous" Ritsu cooed. The puppy seemed to understand and started snuggling into Ritsu's hold. Ritsu turned her eyes up to Masamune with a pleading look.

"We'll take him" Masamune stated.

"Ooh let's look at the kittens too" Ritsu cheered taking the puppy with her. They each had a sign saying their breed for each litter of kittens. One litter caught Masamune's attention the sign read 'Maine Coons' and they were all different colours but one that looked a bit like a brown tiger had taken a liking to him as he reached into the cage. It started licking and chewing his finger.

"aren't you lively" Masamune chuckled.

"Let's get it if you like it" Ritsu smiled. The shop assistant nodded and went to place the cat in a carrier and Ritsu chose a collar and a lead for the puppy. Once they were done both pets were taken home

 **Truth hurts**

Ritsu play around with the puppy on the floor while Masamune watched with his kitten laying asleep on his lap "We should give them names" Masamune noted.

"You're right. What do you want to be called little fella?" Ritsu cooed to the puppy. Masamune smirked at his lover's playfulness.

"I think I have a name for the kitten" Masamune stated. Ritsu perked at this looking at Masamune waiting for the answer "Oda" Ritsu blushed a brilliant red.

"If you get to call her 'Oda' I get to call the dog 'Saga'" Masamune winced at the name but conceded. Saga barked happily at his new owners and the kitten peeked out eyeing the dog wearily.

"Don't start calling him 'sempai' though" Masamune growled. Masamune placed the kitten on the couch beside him so he could stand. He walked over to his girlfriend and backed her up cornering her against the wall. "Because I am your only 'Sempai'" he purred seductively. Ritsu ducked out from her 'Cage' and gasped at what she saw.

Saga was now curled protectively around Oda as they both slept. Masamune huffed as his attention from Ritsu was stolen. Ritsu went over to pet the two animals and Masamune shook his head. This was going to get some getting used to.


	14. Insecure

Masamune got rather annoyed as the pets continuously stole Ritsu's attention from him. He never thought he would be jealous of a pair of animals but it seems as that is the case. The couple had come home from work and Ritsu immediately went to the animals cooing and playing with them. Masamune had finally had enough.

Putting his stuff away he picked Ritsu up from next to the puppy and threw her over his shoulder "Masamune!" Ritsu cried.

"Stay" he ordered firmly at the dog. The dog's ears flattened but it didn't move. Masamune glanced to the kitten to see it puttering about looking for a sleeping spot and nodded before carrying a squirming Ritsu into the bedroom.

"Masa-kun what are you doing?" Ritsu squealed as she was thrown onto the bed.

"You've been giving those pets of ours too much attention I think I'm owed a bit don't you think?" Masamune purred above her.

"I give you attention all the time" Ritsu argued

"yea, at work. I never get any personal time with you" Masamune countered. Ritsu giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck

"You're jealous!" She giggled. "of a kitten and a puppy"

"Is it so wrong to want my lover's attention" Masamune purred huskily. Ritsu pulled Masamune down for a kiss.

"Poor Sempai" she cooed teasingly.

"Are you going to kiss my ego better?" Ritsu blushed but still grinned up at him before flipping him over onto the bed with her mouth sealed to his. Masamune ran his hands up her side while Ritsu undid his shirt. Masamune slipped Ritsu's t-shirt over her head breaking the kiss for only a mere moment flipping her over as he did so. As skin became exposed Masamune kissed down her body.

He kissed and licked every inch of her skin as each item of clothing was removed from her body. Ritsu clawed at his back when he latched onto her nipple as she let out a keening moan digging her nails into his back.

Masamune's hand travelled down undoing her jeans tugging them off along with her panties before inserting a finger into her tight folds. Ritsu flung her head back in pleasure "M-Masamune" she gasped. Masamune pushed away from her body after flexing his finger and watched her face contort in pleasure as she let out a cry. Masamune entered another finger and Ritsu reached for the waist band of his pants tugging "T-take them off" she ordered panting heavily.

Masamune grinned down at her "I intend to take my time, Ritsu" Masamune purred as he lent down and kissed her. Ritsu whimpered into the kiss as he inserted another finger stretching her out.

"Please" Ritsu pleaded. Ritsu reached inside his pants and wrapped her hand tightly around his manhood making his breath hitch. He let out a groan as she started to stroke his already hard erection. "Please" she begged once more with a small keen.

Masamune growled and all but ripped his pants off. Ritsu keened as he removed his fingers but moaned when she felt what she was craving so badly enter her as she felt the delicious stretch.

The raven-haired man wasted no time kissing her deeply as he thrusted into her. Ritsu found herself clinging desperately to Masamune and he continued to abuse her sweet spot. The pain from Ritsu's nails scraping along his skin did nothing to stop the mounting pleasure. As both came to a climax, Masamune still buried deep inside her. Ritsu pressing her body to his as her back arched and she let out a pleasured scream before remaining silent save their combined heaving breaths as they came back from their high.

Masamune buried his face into the crook of her neck inhaling their mixed scent. He paced a kiss there before easing his weight off of her as he slipped out of her, rolling off to the side and pulling Ritsu to lay on his chest. "Satisfied?" Ritsu panted.

"I can never get enough of you Ritsu" Masamune chuckled "but give me a minute" he chuckled teasingly. Ritsu rested her chin on his chest. her long chocolate hair acting as a curtain for the rest of her body. Masamune reached up and casually reached up running his fingers through her hair.

"Takafumi mentioned something when I first met her. She said you used to sleep around after we split…is that true?" Ritsu asked.

"I didn't just sleep around Ritsu, I drank, heavily. I didn't take you leaving and my parents splitting very well." Ritsu returned to snuggling into his side. "What are you thinking Ritsu?" Masamune murmured into her hair. Ritsu refused to look at him, or even answer so her flipped them over again pinning her beneath him but she still didn't meet his eyes.

"I bet you had very… skilled… partners" She choked out.

"Ritsu… how long have you had these thoughts?" Masamune asked

"A…while" Ritsu admitted. Masamune gathered her in his arms, "I just feel like I'm not enough" she continued. "I'm worried that you'd get tired of me because I can't…"

"Onodera Ritsu, I don't want you to ever think like that. Doing it with you is better than some random fling okay? I love you more than anything." As soon as the last sentence left his mouth he kicked himself for not noticing her insecurities.

"I'm sorry Masa-kun I just can't help but wonder if it would have been better if…" Masamune sat up pulling Ritsu up with him, sitting her on his lap.

"Whether you had slept with other or not it wouldn't matter. If anything, I'm glad you haven't… you hadn't, had you?" Ritsu giggled and shook her head. "Well I'm glad. Because then I know that I am the only one who has seen your body and the only on that ever will." Masamune nuzzled her hair "Does that put you at ease?"

"Thank you Masa-kun" Ritsu whispered.

"You can tell me anything, Ritsu,"

"I know" Suddenly barking echoed from the living room followed by the sound of hissing. Ritsu Froze and Masamune immediately moved to put on his pants and ran out to the living room to see someone running off. Masamune chased after them but before he could get to them all he saw were glacier blue eyes stare back at him as the elevator doors closed on the intruder.


	15. Home sweet Home

Masamune entered his apartment once more to see Ritsu was wrapped in a robe. The raven-haired man locked the door and walked over to the puppy who was still growling at the door. "You're a tough one, aren't you?" Masamune praised and he knelt to scratch the puppy's chin.

"Masa-kun… was that…?" Ritsu shook and she couldn't even finish her sentence. Masamune stood and wrapped her in his arms

"It's ok, they won't get anywhere near you" Masamune soothed. The Puppy started pawing at Ritsu's leg while the kitten mewled from the couch. "Perhaps we should move sooner rather than later"

 **Truth hurts**

"Masa-kun, we don't have to go look at the apartment today" Ritsu cooed to her less than happy lover. "We can re schedule it I don't mind. There is no rush"

"There is every need to rush, Ritsu, sooner we move out of here, the sooner you are safe" Masamune answered "Don't let my bad mood stop us from looking at the apartment"

Ritsu sat beside him on the couch resting her head on his shoulder with a sigh. She relaxed when his arm slipped around her waist holding her close "I know, but I trust you will protect me."

"You know I will" Masamune murmured pressing his cheek to the top of her head. Just as they got comfy there was a knock at the door making Ritsu jump. "Relax, it should just be Kisa, We're going out for the night once we've seen this house so I asked her to look after Oda and Saga" Masamune smiled sweetly.

Masamune answered and sure enough Shouta was there and he let her in. The puppy started barking at her but Ritsu hushed him petting him lovingly. "Hey, Ricchan" Shouta greeted the brunette

"Hey Kisa-san, I didn't expect you to come by" Ritsu returned in kind. Masamune placed the lead on the dog and gently placed the cat in the cat carrier.

"They've had food so I just need you to watch them" Masamune stated as he handed them over. Shouta nodded taking the lead and the cat carrier and they all left the apartment building and entered the lift. Once they reached the ground level Shouta got out

"Have fun" Shouta winked making Ritsu blush madly as she waved goodbye.

"So when were you planning on telling me about this night out?" Ritsu asked. Masamune took her hand and twinned their fingers together.

"It's a surprise for you" Masamune smirked.

"So you weren't" Ritsu answered. Once they reached the basement level car park Masamune removed his hand from hers and placed it on the small of her back guiding her to his car.

 **Truth Hurts**

Ritsu and Masamune arrived at the apartment complex, parking in the guest parks, a house salesman was waiting for them out front. Masamune greeted the man "You must be Jiro Mochizuki" the man nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Takano-san, Onodera-san" Jiro answered kindly. "I'll let you into the apartment and give you a tour. This place has high tech security so we had to make appointments to see the room rather than have it open to view."

"We understand" Ritsu nodded. Masamune and Ritsu followed Jiro over to a key system that would let them into the elevator. Once they were in it took them to the tenth floor where the elevator opened into a genkan. Everyone took their shoes off and the salesman unlocked the door into the living room that was dimly lit giving it a warm feel.

Across from them they could see the dining room that was right next to the kitchen that was hidden by the wall separating the kitchen from the living room. There were two doors side by side at the entrance to the dining room, one made of wood and one made of clear glass.

Jiro guided them to the wooden door to reveal a hallway, one side of the wall was completely made out of glass revealing another living room that seemed to have a pit in the middle, a fire pit stood in the centre of it and around the edges were cushioned settees that were part of the floor. The walls around the edge to the outside were also made of glass so Ritsu could see the setting sun.

Jiro lead them into the room. Looking around Ritsu noticed that the glass door next to the hallway door lead to here. Jiro went over to the door to a set of panels. "This place doubles as an outdoor area. You can use this panel to open up the glass roof and walls. If you wish to use the fire there is a vent shaft that will enable you to use it with everything closed."

"Wow, this is beautiful" Ritsu sighed in awe.

They went back into the hallway, there were five doors lining the opposite side to the open room and one down the end. They went down to the end to the master bedroom. It had a walk-in wardrobe and an en suite. The room was a mix of dark brown and cream and it felt cosy. The next two rooms were similar but smaller and without the en suite. The next rooms were the toilet and the bathroom, both with black tiles against white porcelain. The bath had tiled steps leading up to the edge and down into it around the entire edge, looking like a tiny pool.

The last room was simple, just a study, a desk was built into the side of the wall while the rest of it was empty. The couple thought it would be very useful for the two of them in future. Masamune and Ritsu were left to wonder around and look for themselves.

"What do you think?" Masamune asked.

"It's beautiful" Ritsu sighed. "it would be nice to live here"

"Well I don't see anything wrong with it, it's the same distance to work, it's our price range. So why don't we take it? It's better than the ones we looked at before" Ritsu nodded in agreement.

"Let's live here then"


	16. A New Start

**I just re read the Reviews of this story and I love how passionate about this story everyone is. I wouldn't want to be either Rafael or Amaya at the moment haha. Thank you so much for the support.**

Ritsu and Masamune lay in bed a few weeks later everything was packed up and ready to be moved the following morning. Both were fast asleep curled into each other when they heard waking the two lovers from their sleep. Masamune got up slowly, it didn't register to either of them something was wrong until there was a sharp yelp and the barking stopped.

Masamune shot up out of bed racing into the living room and saw a figure. Once again however all he saw was blue eyes before the figure bolted. Masamune went to chase the person down only for him to lose them once again.

Masamune cursed before heading back inside to see a frightened Ritsu but before he could utter a word of what he was thinking a small whimper caught his attention. Ritsu cried out as she spotted Saga walking towards her. The small husky was limping, unable to stand on his front left paw.

"Saga," Ritsu scooped the puppy in her arms cuddling the small puppy. Masamune scratched the chin of the puppy

"You'll be okay tough guy. Good boy" Masamune praised. The puppy whined and rested in his owner's arms. Frightened tears streamed down Ritsu's face and Masamune kicked the couch with a curse.

"Masa-kun…"

"I knew it was him!" Masamune swore. "I will never forget what that prick looks like. He's sick" Masamune ranted. Ritsu placed Saga on the couch, careful of the puppy's paw.

"Masamune" Masamune huffed in reply. Ritsu reached out tentatively for his hand. He let her twine their fingers together. She rested her forehead on his bicep.

"I remembered those eyes from when I had first seen him hold you. The lack of love in his eyes. The exact shade. I swear it was him" Masamune muttered a bit calmer now before turning and comforting his lover holding her close.

 **Truth Hurts**

Ritsu had noticed that Masamune was still in a foul mood as he helped the movers put the boxes in the back of the truck. She had taken Saga to the vet earlier and thankfully it wasn't too bad, just a cracked bone. Saga was now in his owner's arms with a casted paw watching the movers. Oda, being too small and easily squishable was confined to the cat carrier where she meowed her little head off.

Once it was all done Masamune sprawled out on the floor beside him. Ritsu released the animals to walk around their empty apartment one last time so she could crawl over top of her lover. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell you're upset about something" Ritsu pressed.

"That guy is still out there to terrorise you…" Masamune confided

"He won't be able to find me again we are moving now… remember?" Ritsu giggled. "Masamune you worry too much" Masamune rolled them over so Ritsu was under him making sure there were no pets in the way.

"I just got you back Ritsu, I'm not letting you go, and this fucker is out to seriously hurt you or even kill you. I can't let that happen" Ritsu reached up to toy with his hair as they lay there in silence

"I love you, Masamune, I'm sorry it took so long to realise it" Ritsu whispered

"It was well worth, even with everything that's happening I couldn't be happier to have a second chance" he replied against her lips but before they could close the gap a mass of fur wiggled in between them forcing Masamune to roll off of Ritsu as Saga tried licking his face. Ritsu started giggling hysterically when she felt something rub against her head she shifted to see Oda head butting her creating another fit of giggles.

 **Truth hurts**

"I feel like something is out of place" Masamune commented.

"There is?" Ritsu asked as she finished putting away the last box. Masamune nodded. Ritsu looked around but thought everything was in its right place and looked at him confused.

"Come here" Masamune beckoned her over. Ritsu did moving to she was at the large glass window that looked over the city. Masamune pulled Ritsu over to him completely to her back was pressed to his chest and they were looking at the view, with his arms wrapped around her.

"That better?" Ritsu giggled

"somethings still missing" Masamune hummed. Masamune dug into his pocket and pulled something out. "This isn't in the right place" he purred. He reached for her hand and slid a ring onto her finger.

"Masamune!" She gasped "We've already spent a lot on this place, you really didn't need to spend anymore-" Ritsu was cut off when Masamune pressed his lips to hers.

"If it makes you feel better I didn't. At least not recently. I bought that a while ago" Masamune chuckled. Ritsu looked at the ring. It had one large emerald in the centre with three small citrine on either side with a simple white gold band.

"It's beautiful" Ritsu whispered.

"So what's your answer?" Masamune grinned sheepishly down at Ritsu. Ritsu snapped her eyes up to Masamune's. She blushed heavily as she turned in his arms. She could see all the love and hope in his eyes.

Ritsu felt a bit like a fool for fighting him for as long as she had and smiled brightly up at him "you really have to ask?" Ritsu giggled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"The idea of proposing _is_ to ask" Masamune chuckled.

"Well then, my answer is yes" Ritsu felt Masamune's entire body relax as he hugged her tightly to him, nuzzling her hair

"You have made me the happiest man alive" Masamune whispered


	17. Tears

The next day Masamune and Ritsu had arrived at the emerald department before anyone else. They both had a lot to do having taken a couple of days off to unpack their new home. Ritsu and Masamune were discussing one of Ritsu's storyboard when Shouta arrived sitting at Mino's old desk.

"Ricchan you're back! How was the move?" Shouta asked.

"it was rather smooth actually" Ritsu smiled. Once Ritsu was done they immediately started talking while they started their work.

"You should have a house warming party or something" Shouta stated.

"Not happening" Masamune groused from his spot. Both Ritsu and Shouta pouted. Glancing up at the two pouting women he just rolled his eyes "You two get wasted too easily. I'm not looking after your asses"

"We do not!" The girls cried.

"Do not what?" Mino asked as he entered.

"Get wasted easily" Ritsu answered. Both men raised their eyebrows but said nothing "okay maybe I do but still!" Masamune shook his head and laughed "who said there'd be alcohol?"

"Ricchan, don't give up the alcohol!" Shouta cried. Masamune shook his head and the girls huffed in defeat. Amaya then arrived with a cheery greeting which Shouta and Ritsu returned, although Ritsu felt awkward as she did so.

After a while Ritsu went on a coffee run and once she returned she could have sworn all hell broke loose when she handed Shouta her coffee.

The baby- faced editor took her coffee then suddenly snatched up Ritsu's left hand. "No way!" Shouta squealed "I'm so happy for you!" the woman cried launching herself at Ritsu, hugging the younger woman tightly

"K-Kisa-san!" Ritsu cried. Masamune smirked to himself knowing what Shouta was excited for. Amaya, Hatori and Mino all looked to Shouta and Ritsu for an explanation. Ritsu sighed blushing madly and placed her coffee down on the desk before flipping her hand to show the ring.

"Congratulations" Hatori said

"Yea, it's about time you two" Mino stated. Masamune grinned at his co-workers but said nothing.

"Now we've got to have a party" Shouta pressed "Let's go to a karaoke bar after work!" Masamune finally gave in and the girls cheered meanwhile Amaya sat stock still.

"Ok back to work" Masamune ordered.

As usual they did as they were told. Around lunch time the girls did what they usually did at took their break together.

"Ritsu would you mind if I brought Yukina along?" Shouta asked

"Go a head you're the one that wants to party" Ritsu giggled. The girls all chatted away then shouta decided to call Kou before her break ended excusing herself.

Amaya turned to Ritsu with a rather judgmentle look on her face that made Ritsu squirm and wish Shouta would hurry up when Amaya finally spoke. And the words she uttered made Ritsu's heart stop. "I don't know what he sees in a plain girl like you. But he'll finish his playing and come to me" Amaya stood and left leaving Ritsu alone in the break room.

It wasn't long later until Shouta came in and Ritsu stood "Ritsu where'd Amaya go?"

"Ah she… She went back to work. Um… I'm going to go home I'm not feeling to hot"

"Should I get Takano-san?"

"No it's fine" And like that Ritsu was gone.

 **Truth hurts**

"Ritsu!?" Masamune called as he entered the apartment. It had driven him nuts all day about what happened to Ritsu. She suddenly just up and left. Shouta had told him she wasn't feeling well and that she had been rather pale.

He couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her. She had looked fine this morning. Why hadn't he noticed it. He headed down the hallway and that's when Masamune heard her sniffling and opened the door to see Ritsu on the bed curled up into herself.

"If you're sick you should actually be under the covers" Masamune soothed. Ritsu flinched before curling in on herself. "What happened during your break? And don't say nothing because I can figure out that Amaya said something"

Ritsu was suddenly up in shock "How did…?"

"She wasn't exactly subtle. She was looking rather triumphant"

"I don't even know why I'm letting it get to me so it doesn't matter" Ritsu curled up into herself with her head resting on her knees. And Masamune knew what that meant; she had gone back on the defensive against him.

 _No, please, I can't lose her again_ "Ritsu please talk to me" Masamune pleaded. "Ritsu, Love, please" He let out a silent sigh of relief when as soon as he sat next to her she cuddled up to him.

"She told me you were toying with me" She whispered, "That you would go to her when you've had your fun," she continued "Look I don't even know why I'm letting this get to me okay"

Something seemed to click in Masamune. Somehow, Amaya knew of Ritsu's insecurities. But Masamune immediately shook it off, Ritsu must have told her. Masamune reached around Ritsu to twine the fingers of their left hands together

"Ritsu, what's this?" Masamune asked toying with the ring.

"A ring" Ritsu answered, confused.

"And it symbolises what?"

"That we're engaged… Masamune what's this got to do with…"

"And that means what?"

"Masamune…"

"Answer, Ritsu" Masamune ordered soothingly.

"That we're going to get married" Ritsu answered unsure where this conversation.

"Meaning I only belong to you. Now and forever. You understand? Like hell I'm going to let some little bimbo who thinks she can get away with hurting you, make you or anyone else think otherwise. All I ask is that you trust me when I say that I love you and I can't lose you again" Ritsu started sobbing as she turned and clutch desperately to Masamune who gladly hugged her back while she sobbed 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

Once she was calm Masamune kissed her head "C'mon we have an engagement party to go to. A little fun with Kisa-san will do you good"

Ritsu laughed through her tears and nodded "just don't leave me alone with Amaya"


	18. Fun Time

Ritsu and Masamune Arrived at the entrance to the Karaoke bar to see Hatori, Chiaki, Mino, Shouta and Kou all waiting for them out the front. "Ricchan, Takano-san told us what happened" Shouta commented "Amaya had no right to say that!" Shouta growled.

Ritsu smiled sweetly "I'm ok now Kisa-san" the angry look that had come across Shouta's face eased.

"As far as she's concerned, tonight isn't happening" Hatori commented. Ritsu felt herself relax and nodded in thanks. Everyone entered the bar and they were escorted into a room.

"Drinks!" Shouta shouted.

"I'll pass for now" Ritsu declined. Shouta turned to her friend with a look of betrayal.

"But the bride has to drink!" Shouta argued "I don't want to be the only one wasted!" she whined.

"Kisa-san, I'll drink with you" Chiaki piped up from beside Hatori.

"Yay! Thank you Chiaki-chan!" Shouta cried.

"Sorry, Kisa-san I just don't feel like drinking alcohol tonight" Ritsu stated. A sad look crossed the older woman's features but was gone.

Everyone ordered their drinks but both Masamune and Ritsu stayed away from the alcohol. Masamune said it was because he had to drive them home.

Ritsu watched everyone with a smile from her place at the end of the table, tucked under Masamune's arm. Everyone was so focused on whoever was singing even got up to dance to some of the songs. One song in particular had even Masamune singing along

" _We might not know why_

 _We might not know how_

 _But baby tonight_

 _We're beautiful now_

 _We light up the sky_

 _We'll open the clouds_

 _Cause baby tonight_

 _We're beautiful now"_

Masamune glanced down at Ritsu who was watching him as he sang quietly. "You have a nice voice" Ritsu murmured. Masamune grinned and Ritsu turned away with a blush, but Masamune wouldn't let her as he quickly stopped her, tipping her chin up to press his lips to hers.

Ritsu blushed even more when it had earned a few whistles from Shouta, Ritsu just flipped her off. After a while Ritsu started drifting off in the warmth of Masamune's arms. The two other girls were giggling messes in the care of their respective partners.

"Getting tired?" Masamune asked went he felt Ritsu snuggle into him. Ritsu nodded half asleep already. "I think we should call it a night." The rest, save Chiaki and Shouta who wanted to continue drinking, all agreed and went to pay the bill.

 **Truth hurts**

The next morning Masamune felt around the bed for his fiancée only to find her spot empty. Ritsu obviously hadn't been gone long because her spot was still warm. Waking up properly he heard the en suite shower turn on. Sliding out of bed he entered the bathroom to see Ritsu standing bare under the spray of the hot water supporting herself with the shower wall.

"You alright Ritsu?" Masamune asked.

"No" Ritsu answered. Masamune opened the shower door and pulled her to him. "Don't I'm all gross" She whined.

"I don't care, I'll just join you in the shower. What's wrong?"

"I'm just sick" And is if on que, Ritsu's hand flew to her mouth and she made a dash for the toilet and threw up the contents of her stomach.

"I thought you didn't drink anything?" Masamune asked as he eased Ritsu's hair away from her face.

"I didn't" Ritsu gasped. Masamune sat down beside her on the floor.

Once she was done Masamune turned off the shower and went back to towel her off and carried her back to the bed. "Just rest for now, I'll make an appointment with the doctor" Masamune ordered as he sat on the edge of the bed stroking her damp hair. Once she was asleep once more, Masamune called their work then made the appointment for Ritsu.

It wasn't long again till Ritsu woke again to make another trip to the bathroom.

Masamune checked his watch on the night stand. Ritsu's appointment wasn't for another couple of hours.

Once Ritsu had settled again Masamune placed a bowl at her side. "Masa-kun, I feel disgusting" Ritsu moaned.

"I know you do, Ritsu, just rest it'll pass" Masamune sat on his side of the bed and reached over to stroke her hair lovingly

"I felt fine yesterday" Ritsu complained.

"like I said it will pass" Masamune assured


	19. Doctor's news

Ritsu sat with the doctor in the doctor's study. She felt better now that the nausea had passed but she still felt a bit odd. The female doctor did the normal fever checks but everything seemed normal.

"Onodera-san, have you been sexually active?" The doctor asked. Ritsu blushed madly but nodded her head. "I see, how long ago was that?"

"3 weeks ago, give or take." Ritsu answered. The doctor took note of that.

"And your last cycle?" The doctor asked.

"At the end of my work's 'Hell Week'… over a month ago" Ritsu placed as she came to the same conclusion as the doctor.

"I will need to take a urine sample to be sure. I take it your partner is waiting for you in the waiting room?" Ritsu nodded. "Ok we'll take a sample and if it's what I think it is we'll call your partner in" Ritsu nodded once more.

After Ritsu had given her the sample. The doctor's theory seemed to be correct. Ritsu, when she received the results blushed madly. "I take it you are aware of who the father is?" the doctor asked.

"It could only be one person" Ritsu said meekly

"And your relation to him?"

"My fiancé" The doctor's stern face relaxed into a soft smile.

"Congratulations then," Ritsu smiled sweetly at the doctor and rested a hand on her stomach. "Call him in then"

Ritsu stood and peeked out the door to see Masamune lounging on one of the seats "Masa-kun" Ritsu called. Masamune immediately was up and walking over to her.

"Is everything okay?" Masamune asked, worried, although seeing Ritsu's eyes glittering the way they were made him relax slightly

"Just come in" Ritsu huffed pulling him inside. Masamune did as he was told holding onto Ritsu's hand as he did so.

Once he was inside both sat down still holding each other's hands. Ritsu was grinning while Masamune was concerned. "Is something wrong?" Masamune asked.

"Would you like to tell him Onodera-san? Or shall I?" the doctor asked. Ritsu blushed madly.

"Masa-kun, I'm pregnant" Ritsu grinned. Masamune's eyes widened in shock.

"Your serious?" Masamune asked in shock looking from Ritsu to the doctor. The doctor nodded her head and a grin spread over Masamune's face but it was short lived.

"But judging by the time of her last cycle she seems to be too far along so we may have to keep a close eye on her" The doctor added "Now this isn't necessarily something to worry about. But its something that must be watched. Come back in a week for an ultra sound just to make sure nothing is wrong with the baby"

Masamune nodded determined to take care of his family.

 **Truth Hurts**

The couple entered the doctor's study a week later like they were told. Ritsu was nervous gripping her fiancé's hand, slightly scared.

Once they were called in Ritsu was told to lay on the bed with her stomach bare. The cool gel was spread over her stomach. Masamune soothed Ritsu, tracing circles on the back of her hand.

Ritsu's breath hitched when the wand touched her stomach and an image came up on the screen. "Your baby looks healthy so you should have nothing to worry about"

Masamune watched, entranced by the image of a small being. "can you tell the gender yet?" Masamune asked.

"A little girl" The doctor smiled as she continued to move the wand around

"So tiny" Ritsu marvelled.

"Yes she is a bit on the small side." The doctor hummed with a frown. Moving it around "But other than that she seems quite healthy. You should be proud" The doctor smiled

Masamune gave a cheeky grin over to Ritsu who rolled her eyes. The suddenly the doctor narrowed her eyes on the screen

"Oh" the doctor gasped.

"What' wrong?" Ritsu asked slightly panicked.

"Don't panic it's not bad" The doctor soothed as she continued to study the image trying to find a perfect view of the child.

"Well what is it then?" Masamune asked after a while.

The doctor turned to the chief editor shaking her head "I have found the reason Onodera-san is seemingly so far along" the doctor stated pointing to the screen.

When Ritsu saw what the doctor was pointing out Ritsu started to cry. Masamune pressed a calming kiss to her forehead, his eyes not moving from the screen and the small child it displayed


	20. Truth Revealed

Ritsu cried hugging Masamune tightly as she looked at the screen a little frightened but never the less happy as she smiled though the tears. Beside the small being that was living within her was another slightly bigger and one.

"It seems your little boy was trying to hide behind his sister" the doctor joked. "It also explains why they are so small" the doctor added.

Masamune chuckled and his fiancée rested her head on his shoulder. The doctor washed off the gel and let the couple be alone for a bit. "You work fast" Ritsu giggled

"It takes two" Masamune purred. Ritsu grinned up at Masamune fondly.

"Our babies" Ritsu hummed. Masamune pressed his lips to hers before smiling down at her

"Our family" Masamune corrected.

 **Truth hurts**

Just as they get home Ritsu's phone sang signalling one of Ritsu's authors were calling. But before Ritsu could answer Masamune bet her to it taking the call for her while shooing her off to bed kissing her temple.

Ritsu shook her head and swiped their mail from his hands. Flicking through the small stack of envelopes with very little interest when she came to an envelope with her name elegantly scrawl on the front.

Curious she went to open it before it was swiped from her. "Sleep Ritsu" Masamune cooed, guiding her to their room "I'll make some lunch for us, want anything specific?" Ritsu shook her head in reply and she got into bed almost falling asleep instantly.

Masamune smiled and left closing the door on her and his smile dropped when he did and opened the envelope with a frown. He pulled out a card once he entered the dining room and swore almost violently at the message written on it and kicked the counter leaving the letter in the envelope scrunched up in his hand

"That bastard!" He snarled then dropped his head into his hands "I can't even keep her safe in her own home" he choked. Masamune looked to the dining table where photos of Ritsu's ultrasound lay. He picked them up and smiled proudly at the photo of his two soon-to-be children only for it to faulted. "And it's not just Ritsu anymore"

A few minutes passed and Masamune finally managed to calm down and made something for Ritsu to eat and took it into her. Ritsu woke up at the sound of Masamune entering the room. Saga waltzed in with him and sat at the end of the bed next to oda who peeked up at him before sleeping again unbothered by the puppy's presence.

Ritsu noticed the envelope in his pocket and snatched it up "don't open that" Masamune warned.

"Why not?" Ritsu asked a little annoyed

Masamune took the envelope and opened it for her showing her the message inside.

 _You'll die for this!_

Ritsu shook violently as she read the disturbing message. Once she did Masamune immediately dropped the message back into the envelope and washed his hands carefully not to get any poison - should there be any - on to Ritsu before going back to hold her close

"Masa-kun I'm so scared"

"It'll be okay Ritsu, no one will hurt you or our family, I swear" Masamune murmured.

Ritsu grasped onto Masamune as she sobbed hysterically. Masamune tried to calm her down while his own heart tore in half at her sobs "please don't leave me" she hick upped.

"I won't, I never will" Masamune assured.

 **Truth hurts**

Masamune waited patiently for his guest to arrive. His glare only deepened when the guest turned up. His golden hair shining in the sunlight. Rafael greeted Masamune awkwardly as he sat down in the booth at the café they sat in.

"What can I help you with today Takano-san?" Rafael asked a little on edge.

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Have you been sending these?" Masamune questioned as he slapped the envelope onto the table. Rafael reached for it "don't touch it. It may be poisoned" Masamune added when Rafael reached in.

The foreigner paled as he retracted the hand. "Why would I send such a horrible thing?" Rafael growled "I have no I'll will to you"

"These aren't aimed at _me,_ Ackerman-san" Masamune snapped flipping the envelope to reveal Ritsu's name.

"This is horrible. I will admit I didn't like what she did at the party but in fairness I did deserve it" Rafael said clearly ashamed "and I can tell you now she wouldn't listen to my reasons for why I did what I did"

Masamune cocked his eyebrow in question "you have a reason?" Rafael nodded and Masamune gestured to reveal it.

"Ritsu was really attached to me when we were in school together. She was in a really bad way because of a recent break up and I was there to help her through it." Masamune winced "I'm guessing that was with you? Anyways no matter what me and Ash did we couldn't get her to move on to any one else. After a while both me and Ash started feeling really bad. We thought that we'd leave her be for a while while she was in Japan and check on her. If she was still struggling we planned to recreated the event that got her attached to me in the first place…"

"A broken heart" Masamune finished. Rafael nodded

"I hate what I had done to her. I may have acted like a jerk but it was for my friend" Masamune nodded. What he had said was logical and he had every reason to be great film for it because it got Ritsu back into his arms but this man was a good lier.

"As much as I want to believe you. I saw someone breaking into our old home. They had the same blue eyes as you. That's not very common" Masamune pointed out "so I cant exactly believe what you say"

"I understand. When was this? Perhaps I can't prove myself innocent" Rafael offered

"Three weeks ago on Friday" Masamune answered "just before midnight" Rafael nodded and pulled out his phone and showed it to Masamune who's eyes widened in shock.

Rafael had shown him a picture of Rafael Standing in front of the Big Ben with Ashley and the time on the large clock tower showed the time that would have been midnight in Japan and along the top was a date that was exactly three weeks ago


	21. The little things

Masamune sat back in his seat passing back the phone muttering an apology. "How is Ritsu lately with everything. I'm guessing you two are back together?"

Masamune nodded "we're engaged now"

"Wow congratulations, that was quick" Rafael smiled

"I've loved her for over ten years. I don't need to wait any longer to be sure" Masamune stated.

"Understandable. It's good to hear she has someone to look after her. I did a horrible thing but she's still a dear friend"

 **Truth hurts**

Ritsu wandered into work the next morning feeling more tired than she normally was. What annoyed her most was that she couldn't drink any coffee. Shouta and Mino greeted her happily meanwhile Amaya was watching her intently.

It made Ritsu rather uncomfortable. However, she was easily distracted when Takayuki came marching in calling for Ritsu. Masamune shot her a warning look and Takafumi just waved him off and placed a sheet of paper in front of Ritsu "they are requesting and anime for Motou-Sensei as well as a reprint. Do you think you could get her in for a meeting?"

"I could try" Ritsu answered

"Good get her in when she can then tell us the date we'll organise everything else" Takafumi nodded.

"Wow Ritsu you're really good" Amaya smiled. Ritsu thanked her.

"Ricchan we should go for drinks to celebrate"

"Maybe not. I can't drink for a while"

"Ricchan~!"

"Maybe something else" Ritsu added "we don't need to drink every time" Shouta opened and shut her mouth then sulked. "I'm sorry Kisa-San!" Ritsu tried soothing the older woman

"Kisa stop sulking Ritsu can't drink doctors orders" Masamune barked. Ritsu blushed brightly while shouta turned a curious eye to Ritsu. And so did Amaya.

"Is something wrong Ritsu?" Amaya asked seeming concerned. But Ritsu couldn't help but see Amaya's ice blue eyes dancing. And that's when Ritsu noticed. Ice blue. Just like Rafael's. Masamune glanced up quickly but focused on his work.

"I'm fine the doctor said I should stop drinking for a while" Ritsu answered. "Takano-san can I speak to you in private for a second?" Ritsu stuttered quickly.

Worried Masamune stood and lead them to a meeting room. "Ritsu?" Masamune asked leaning. Against the table

"Can we not tell them I'm pregnant just yet?" Ritsu pleaded moving so she was standing between his legs with her hands braced on his chest. Masamune wrapped his arms around her hips with his fingers linked together

"Why? I want them to know" Masamune asked a little upset

"You can tell them individually… just not… Amaya" Ritsu trailed off.

"She's someone that I want to know the most. It would make the bitch back off" Masamune muttered.

"Masa please!" Ritsu begged. "Look carefully at her and you'll understand. So please, for me? For our family?" Ritsu pleaded. Masamune leaned down and kissed her lovingly for a few minutes hoping it would calm the pregnant woman.

"Relax" Masamune murmured against her lips. Ritsu nodded taking a relaxing breath "I won't tell them but you can't just keep being scared of Amaya all the time just because she knows how to press your buttons"

"Masa…" Masamune just smiled at her and left the meeting room Ritsu following closely. Masamune didn't understand what Ritsu was so frightened of. He could clearly see it amongst the panic.

Masamune sat at his desk once more. Ritsu sat at hers picking up the phone to call her author meanwhile Amaya brought over one of her manuscripts. Masamune read over it when he noticed the neatly written notes "I'll look it over later" was all he said that tossing into a pile of other work.

Amaya shrugged and winked at him. Masamune glanced up at looked over Amaya carefully trying to find what Ritsu had found. His hand balled into fist for a brief moment and anger flashed in his eyes. Pure anger boiled deep within himself. But he calmed down when he glanced over at Ritsu. She had rested her hand on her stomach with a smile a small smile on her face as she spoke on the phone. It was a move no one would pick up on unless they knew the reason behind it.

He was about to have a family and like hell was some cow going to ruin it for him.

 **Truth hurts**

Masamune sat in the study working over Amaya's manuscript and it was rather difficult for him having to read the beautiful yet dreadful hand writing. Rubbing his hands over his face, he sighed. Ritsu had been right to keep the twins existence hidden who knew what the woman might do.

Masamune turned to a small clock beside him reading 10:45 at night and he groaned. Ritsu had long been in bed and he should have been too. Turning back to the manuscript with a groan he set back to work. Only then a few minutes later did a rather sleepy person wrap their arms around his neck snuggling into him. "Are you still not done?" Ritsu mumbled into his shoulder

"Nope" Masamune answered "I hate looking at this handwriting"

"You easily did mine" Ritsu pointed out "and mine just looks like scribbles"

"Because you're used to it, your handwriting it nice to read."

"Well then" Ritsu reached for his blue sticky notes and a pen while still hugging him from behind and wrote something on the paper. Masamune smiled when he read it;

 _Save it for tomorrow and come to bed_

"Miss me?" Masamune teased

"It's cold in that huge bed by myself" Ritsu whined "I want to cuddle up to my nice warm heater - I mean fiancé" Ritsu teased. Masamune let out a pleased him and leaned back in his chair and farther into Ritsu's embrace. Tilting his head backwards to catch a quick peck.

"Can't wait to call you my wife. To have you all to myself forever" Masamune grinned.

"Think you can handle it?" Ritsu teased.

"If I can handle you when you're fighting me, to have you with me forever would be paradise"


	22. Fluff

Ritsu snuck out the bathroom once she had finished hoping that her fiancé was fast asleep but not seeing him in the room at all she figured he was in the closet getting dressed for work like he normally did. Seeing this she made a mad dash for the bedroom door only to be caught after taking no more than two steps. She looked up sheepishly to the stern face of her man looking down at her.

"Morning" She squeaked

"Where do you think you're going?" Masamune asked despite knowing exactly what she planned on doing.

"Work?" Ritsu answered with a cheeky grin.

"Not happening" Masamune stated scooping the woman off her feet and placing her gently on the bed

"What so I'm gonna be trapped here all day on my own with nothing to do?" Ritsu answered a bit annoyed. Ritsu blushed a bit when she actually managed to get a look at Masamune. He was only in his jeans, leaving his broad chest bare for Ritsu's eyes to drool over.

She turned away with a darker blush when Masamune had caught her staring. He leaned over her as he sat on the bed, propping himself up with one arm over top of her. Masamune's free hand rested on her stomach. She was showing now that she was around 5 months along, her pregnancy now rather obvious. "There is a reason you are now on maternity leave you know" Masamune murmured softly.

Ritsu huffed "I'd be sitting down all day"

"Yet you still somehow over work yourself" Masamune argued. Ritsu and Masamune had long given up on the idea of hiding the twins from Amaya the second Masamune made her go on maternity leave three weeks ago. and ever since then Masamune and Ritsu have been having the same argument every day. Ritsu had tried sneaking out a few times which Masamune was able to stop every time. "Think of Yuuki and Ichiru" Masamune cooed placing a hand on her slightly showing stomach.

And the out come was always the same. Masamune hated using thier babies to get her to stay home but this was the safest place for them because of her over working tenencies. "Fine, but I hate being so bored all the time"

"Just relax, Sleep, take a long bath go for a walk. I don't mind you leaving the house just... No working" Masamune cooed.

"Really? Really Really. Like... I'm not stuck here?"

"Of course not Ritsu. It's not a prison and you can do things for yourself... Boy did I learn that the hard way" Masamune chuckled to himself. Ritsu draped her arms around his shoulders

"I love you" Ritsu giggled lovingly. the moment was interupted when Masamune's phone rang. Masamune swore and Ritsu giggled as he pulled away, answering his phone as he did while he got ready for work. Ritsu found herself smiling to herself contentedly with her hand resting on her stomach.

 **Takano Masamune**

Masamune was feeling the effects of the cycle baring down harshly this time around and with Ritsu gone the workload had slightly increased too. Amaya had been too new to do anything on her own so that spread to everyone else and Masamune really had wished for his fiancee to be there. What he didn't expect was thatvery woman walking in with a tray of coffee. "Ritsu? What are you doing here?"

"I saw the date on the calander and thought you guys would need some coffee." Risu chirped once she reached his side handing him his own coffee before letting everyone else take theirs"

"Ricchan! you're an angel! I would totally steal you if i was into girls" Shouta teased. Ritsu just smiled as she felt herself pulled down onto Masamune's lap possessively making everyone but Amaya who was too focused on her work to laugh.

 **Onodera Ritsu**

Masamune and Ritsu walked towards his car after Ritsu decided to go shopping after her coffee visit. Masamune carried a lot of bags with him and dumped them into the back of the car while ritsu was looking at colour charts. Shouta had mentioned earlier that she wouldn't mind bringing in her boyfrind to do some artsy stuff to the children's room if Ritsu wanted. Masamune didn't really care for this sort of stuff he didn't understand the need to decorate a room for a child that wont even be aware of it so he left it to Ritsu. He was still going to paint it of course. Ritsu wasn't allowed near any paint fumes.

"Do you think we should put them in their own rooms or seperate room?" Ritsu asked

"Same room for the time being" Masamune answered.

"I am so excited" Ritsu squealed "Just think in 4 months we'll be parents" Masamune smiled at Ritsu as they both sat in the car. Masamubne lent over and kissed her giving her a bit of a shock but she responded immediately.

"Trust me, Ritsu, I am just as excited as you. Now all we have left to go is tie the knot and everything will be perfect." Masamune chuckled as Ritsu blushed madly beside him as they headed home.

 **Just a little fluffy chapter in honor of my birthday in 10 days (12th of October) and I'm in a really hapy mood**


	23. Takano Ichiru and Yuuki

A Nine-month pregnant Ritsu walked slowly with Masamune close behind with his hands over her eyes as he guided her into the room. Shouta and Kou were inside doing the finishing touches to the room when Ritsu came in. She was giggling as she held her stomach waiting for Masamune to let her see. "Ready?" Masamune asked his fiancée.

"I want to see hurry up" Ritsu giggled. Masamune smiled removing his hand to place them over his unborn children.

Saga and Oda were both in the room, Saga was almost fully grown now and was stretched up trying to check out the white cot that had been decorated – Thanks to Kou's help – with fairies and flowers.

Oda was curled up asleep in the other white cot decorated with paw prints and little cars. Each side of the room had a theme to them, one blue and the other pink. Both sides had a Sakura tree, but the one on the blue side of the room had blue flowers instead of pink and had silhouettes little animals playing around it while the one on the pink side had pink flowers and silhouettes of fairies playing around it. The flowers seemed to meet in the middle and mix together with some purple flowers amongst the pink and blue ones

In the middle of the room there was a purple sofa that had a book self underneath filled with children's books. "This is beautiful" Ritsu gasped as tears appeared in her eyes. "Thank you so much"

"The books are from Mino and Hitori. Some of your authors wrote some for them as well as Chiaki-chan. Me and Yukina got some clothes for them too they're in their respective dressers" Shouta smiled as she pointed to the pink and blue dressers.

Ritsu felt like she was going to outright cry at this point. It was so overwhelming and it made it seem even more real that she was about to two adorable little babies with the man he loved. "Thank you for all the gifts" Ritsu smiled. Shouta grasped Ritsu's hand and pulled her over to the sofa to get the pregnant woman off her feet.

"I Can't wait to meet Ichiru-kun and Yuuki-chan!" Shouta squealed. Shouta made a motion as if to ask if she could feel the twins and Ritsu nodded

"Maybe you'll have your own someday" Ritsu giggled as Shouta rested a hand on her stomach while Masamune and Kou were putting the finishing touches, which were toys from Ritsu's parents, Takafumi and Zen.

"I don't think I could be mother material" Shouta chuckled

"I bet you could" Ritsu suddenly jumped and smiled "Ichiru agrees" Ritsu giggled

"Thank you Ichiru-kun~" Shouta giggled. Ritsu stood with the help of Shouta

"I feel like I need some fresh air," Ritsu stated and started walking out of the room to the living room, she decided to go into the open area, opening the roof for some fresh air, despite the hot but just as she was about to descend into the pit to sit on one of the many couches around the fire Ritsu suddenly gasped in pain

"Ricchan?" Shouta asked worriedly and walked over to the woman only to find the carpet underneath Ritsu was wet and some of it was dripping down Ritsu's leg "Takano!" Shouta called as she helps Ritsu to keep moving.

Masamune ran in to the room "What's wrong?" Masamune demanded

"Ricchan's water broke" Within minutes Masamune and Kou had helped Ritsu into Masamune's car. Shouta and Kou had opted to meet them there and wished them luck. Masamune drove one handed while the other grasped Ritsu who was gasping and moaning in pain.

"You'll be okay Ritsu" Masamune soothed. Once they reached the hospital Ritsu was taken into a delivery room and Masamune had a mix of worry and excitement course through him. But he never left her side. He sent off a quick message to their friends before taking his place at Ritsu's side letting her hold his hand.

They were in there for a few hours before the first child started cresting and no matter how much Ritsu yelled and screamed at him to leave her alone amongst some other rather crude remarks he just coaxed her through it Pressing kisses to her hand and praising her.

Takano Yuuki was born first, and Ten minutes later her brother Takano Ichiru.

Ritsu was out cold, exhausted, and Masamune didn't blame her. The nurses wheeled her into a room to recover and rest and Masamune smiled happily down at his children as they now slept peacefully in a little bed together, Masamune was careful to be quite so he wouldn't wake his family.

Yuuki was a lot smaller than her brother and her little hand gripped her brothers hand, it was an adorable sight as they both slept. A soft knock sounded at the door and Takafumi poked her head in the door. Masamune ushered her in and Zen followed behind and both came over to look at the little infants.

"She's so tiny" Takafumi whispered in awe

"I don't think Hiyori was this small when she was born" Zen added. "But the boy seems to be a good size"

Masamune reached in and ran a finger over his daughter's soft baby hair "The nurses said it was normal for one twin to be smaller" Masamune whispered. The smile on Masamune's face never faltered as he watched his two new-born children sleep.

Takafumi rested a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Congratulations Masamune," Takafumi smiled and Zen hummed his agreement.

"There's going to be a lot of sleepless nights for you" Zen chuckled quietly as to no wake Ritsu

"As if I was sleeping at night with the job I have" Masamune muttered.

"At least it was at the beginning of the cycle" Takafumi pointed out "Imagine both of you being exhausted beyond measure at the end of this" Masamune nodded chuckling slightly

Zen wrapped his arms around Takafumi from behind resting his chin on his lover's shoulder. "I kinda miss having a baby around"

Takafumi blushed and shook her head "You still have 8 years of Hiyo still"

"Hiyo isn't a baby though" Zen pointed out

"Just wait till she get a boyfriend" Takafumi argued and Zen frowned and both Takafumi and Masamune chuckled.


End file.
